Book of Dramione!
by CherriMoi
Summary: A few select characters read The Book of Dramione, a book consisting of all the cliches in a Dramione story. Follow along with our favorite Harry Potter characters as they read and react to the oddity that is Dramione.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Because what's better than screwing with the minds of fictional characters? Exactly. :3**

"Harry!" Hermione screeched, searching frantically for her friend. "Harry!"

"I'm right here," came a mumbled cough.

With great speed she lifted him from the ground. "Where are we? What happened?" He asked, glancing around at the familar room. It almost looked like..."The room of requirements," he finally breathed, sharing a look with Hermione.

"The room?" Another voice asked.

"YOU!" Hermione growled, reaching for her wand. "What are you doing here? Were you following us? - "

Ron backed away from the angered girl. "I'm sorr-" Upon seeing as she wasn't about to forgive him, and that Harry was merely holding her back, so she wouldn't be convicted for murder, he tried a different tactic. "I wasn't following you. I haven't got the slightest clue of how I got here, either."

She huffed, and turned her back towards him. "Harry, did you apparate us here...accidentally?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "How could I? I don't have a wand."

Hermione winced. "I'm sorry - "

"Save it," he muttered.

"You can't apparate into Hogwarts, Granger." A snide voice scoffed.

Hermione rounded on the blond boy, "Was it _you_ that brought us here?"

He smirked. "As deluded as you really are, _Granger_. I have to admit that you're completely boggled this time. Why would I make it so I had to willingly spend time with the likes of the mudblood, the bloodtraitor, and St. Pothead?"

"Point made," she retorted, testily.

"Well," Harry said, glaring at Malfoy. "Are you going to attempt to kill us and let us make a narrow escape, or what? We haven't got all day."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Believe me. As much as I'd enjoy ridding the rest of the world of your existance, I can't. I've seemed to misplace my wand."

"Stop quarreling!" Hermione chided. "We need to find a way out of here..."

"NOT BEFORE YOU READ THIS!" A booming voice, declared cheerfully.

And a book fell on Ron's head, causing him to be momentarily startled. "The room can talk?"

"It would appear so," Hermione said, examining the book. "It's called Book of Dramione."

"What's 'Dramione'?" Harry asked, impatiently.

There was a war going on, and they were going to sit down and _read_?

Hermione examined it more closely, and paled. "I don't think we should read this."

"YOU HAVE TO READ THE ENTIRE BOOK OR YOU'LL BE TRAPPED IN HERE FOREVER."

Draco sighed. "Read the bloody book so we can leave!"

"I guess I'll read first," Hermione said, formally.


	2. Head Boy and Girl

**A/N: This is me just clearing something up. The first chapter was so short because it was the intro, I intend to make the rest of the chapters longer, and I'll do my best to make it more descriptive. Thanks for the criticism! It helps loads:)**

Hermione let out a soft gasp as she read the title,"**Head Boy and Girl,**"

Ron's eyes shot upwards, "So this book has something to do with Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded, slowly, forgetting to ignore him. "It would appear so."

**Hermione Granger - **

Hermione's grip on the book tightened. "I knew I had a bad feeling about this."

Harry's eyes lit up. "What a hypocrite! You go on about a bunch of books writing about me in them, but you've got one completely dedicated to yourself!"

"Great," Draco mumbled, "Now we've got to read about the mudblood's life."

Harry shot him a glare, and unbeknownst to the others, so did Ron.

**- was reading her Hogwarts acceptance letter with much glee. She'd been asked to return for what would be her seventh year, though technically, it would be her eighth.**

"Failed, did you Granger?" Draco sneered.

Hermione's eyes widened, having read ahead, but ignored him.

**Last year, she, Ron, and Harry had gone on a mission to defeat Voldemort. (They found all six Horcruxes, and Harry had finally killed Voldemort in the end.) **

Draco paled.

Harry smiled brightly. "Good to know there's a good end to this!"

"It said 'She, Ron, and Harry'", Hermione commented, always the observant one. "Does this mean there was a chance that you'd come back?" She looked at Ron, hopefully.

He smiled, sheepishly. "I wanted to as soon as I left."

**But the war was not won without great losses. Her own chocolate brown eyes wandered to the scar on her arm, that would remain there forever.**

"What scar?" Harry demanded.

"I-I don't have it yet," Hermione stuttered.

Ron's eyes narrowed at the book, while Draco sat up, interested.

_**Mudblood, **_**it said.**

Hermione's eyes widened.

Ron and Harry growled.

"Fitting," was all Draco said, earning him glares that would frighten anyone, even Voldemort himself.

**She sighed deeply, recalling Bellatrix's - **

"BELLATRIX!" Harry shouted, "SHE DID THIS?"

Hermione nodded, weakly. "It seems so."

Draco paled, yet again. No one deserved his Aunt's cruelty, even mudbloods.

**curses, and her train of thought stopped there. She didn't want to remember, anymore. Instead, she focused on the Head Girl badge that laid on the table in front of her. She felt as though she could leap with excitement. She was asked to be Head Girl!**

"If anyone deserves it, it's you." Ron said with a weak smile.

Hermione, still shaken up from the previous information, returned the smile. "Thanks."

Draco rolled his eyes.

**There was one thing that put her off, though. It seemed, Draco Malfoy, had been assigned Head Boy.**

"What?" Harry asked, loudly. "You're a Death Eater! You should be in Azkaban!"

Draco stared blankly at him. "Frankly, Potter. I haven't killed anyone lately, can you say the same?"

"I haven't - "

Draco ignored him.

Harry paused to think about Mad-eye, and how he wouldn't have died if it weren't for him. He looked at his feet, ashamed.

**She wasn't surprised that he'd been asked to attend school this year at all. After all, he did end up helping Harry later on during the Final Battle. **

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I'd never help Pothead!"

"Well apparently you do. Now shut up." Hermione said, coldly, still angry that he was going to be ruining her Head Girl experience.

**Harry and Ron wouldn't be joining her at Hogwarts, for they were starting their Auror training. **

Harry grinned, "Auror? That's pretty cool."

"Yeah," Ron said, hesitantly, uncertain if he was forgiven yet.

**Hermione blushed thinking of Ron, and the kiss she'd induced during the Battle of Hogwarts. **

Ron's eyes widened. She...actually liked him? _Him_? Not the_ boy who lived_?

Hermione was just as red as Ron's hair - and face - was at that point.

Draco silently prayed they wouldn't breed. Who knows what the outcome would be? He shivered.

Harry smiled, knowingly.

**Her eyes trailed the lilac walls of her room, and she felt a pang of guilt - **

"Why would walls make you feel guilty?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. She had a feeling she knew what was coming.

**as her eyes landed on a picture of her and her parents in France. Her parents, had no idea they even had a daughter, as she'd failed to find them during the summer.**

Hermione's eyes watered up at the thought of her parents forgetting her forever. "I-I-I have to find them..."

Harry nodded in agreement, knowing parents shouldn't leave their kids, unless they've got to. "We'll help." He said, gesturing towards Ron and himself.

Ron looked hopeful.

**She packed her last book into her trunk and shut it firmly. In a weeks time, she would be returning to Hogwarts, and no son of a failed Death Eater was going to ruin it for her. She was Head Girl!**

Harry snickered. "Son of a failed Death Eater?"

"Brilliant," Ron agreed.

Hermione shot Draco an apologetic look, with the knowledge he'd at least tried to help during the Final Battle.

He shrugged it off, feeling somewhat put off. Why did she even care?... Why did _he_ even care?"


	3. Trains and Carriages

**A/N: Hello, again:) From what I gather you guys want longer chapters and such, so, this chapter will hopefully satisfy! :D **

Hermione gripped onto the book, reluctant to let anyone else read. "Is it alright if I just read? It is my life, and...well - "

"No," Harry said, firmly. "You'll just read ahead and skip the good parts!" He held out his hand, expectantly.

Hermione's lip cowered a bit.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione! Give him the book!" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Hesitantly, she did.

Harry grinned victoriously, "This chapter is called, **Train Ride,**"

**Hermione's carriage pushed through the barrier, just like it had done many times before, and she took in the familar sight of rushing students and parents crowding the station.**

Hermione smiled slightly, still annoyed about her previous defeat. "It really is amazing."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, thinking about his safe-haven from the Dursley's.

**She hadn't, however, thought about the lonely train ride. **

Hermione frowned.

**Without Harry or Ron, she was left to wait patiently until the time for the Prefects meeting was, in the Head's compartment. Of course, Ginny had offered a seat, but Hermione felt reluctant to sit with them...Especially after her and Ron's nasty breakup.**

"Breakup," Hermione repeated, dumbfounded.

Ron was glaring at the book, whilst Draco looked amused.

"Trouble in paradise, then?" Draco said, cheerfully.

**Long story short, they'd decided they made better friends than a couple...(Besides the fact she'd caught him snogging Lavender Brown, whilst they were still together.) Hermione grimaced, and quickly pushed the thought from her mind. **

Harry glared at Ron. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"I didn't do anything," Ron said, in his own defence. "None of this has happened yet."

Hermione stayed quiet.

**Upon reaching the Head's compartment, she sighed, already anticipating perhaps the most awkward Prefect meeting, ever. Mostly since it involved Malfoy, her worst enemy, and a bunch of younger years who were still shaken up from the war.**

**"Hello, Miss Granger." McGonagall greeted with as close to a smile as she could muster.**

**Hermione returned the smile, and replied politely. "Hello, Professor."**

Draco muttered something that sounded like, "Suck up."

Hermione gaped at him. "You're one to talk, Malfoy!" She prepared herself to imitate his nasily voice, "Oh, Professor Snape, you should be the Headmaster! You're the best teacher ever! Blah - blah - blah!"

Harry glanced at Hermione, warily. It was so unlike her to act so childishly.

Ron was still upset that his future self would cheat on Hermione.

**"Granger."**

**It was so quiet she almost didn't hear it.**

**"Malfoy," she replied, not unkindly, but stiffly. **

"There I am," Draco commented, happily.

**She couldn't help but notice he looked...different. Solemn. Less haughty, somehow. He wasn't sneering like he had for the past six and a half years that she'd known him. It was almost unnerving.**

Draco smirked. "Didn't know you paid so much attention, Granger."

Hermione shrugged, "Anybody else would've noticed, too."

**The Prefect meeting went by quickly, and undisturbed. Unless you count a few interruptions for questions, which Hermione didn't. In fact, she was elated to see the interest few students showed in being a Prefect.**

"Only you, 'Mione." Harry said, shaking his head, with a fond smile.

Ron nodded, and kept silent.

**She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder as she was about to leave. She was even more startled to see it was Malfoy. He looked up, and held out a quill to her, "You left this behind."**

**"Thanks," she said, slowly.**

**He nodded once, and grabbed his belongings and scurried off.**

"Why are you so quiet? And why haven't you insulted her?" Harry asked, watching Draco suspiciously.

Draco didn't answer, because he wasn't sure, either.

**Hermione was suddenly hit with a realisation. He hadn't called her a mudblood.**

"My point exactly," Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Head Boy and Girl have to get along. Maybe he's just trying to avoid me as much as possible so he isn't tempted to insult me."

Draco knew this wasn't likely, but nodded anyway. He was only quiet when... But that was impossible.

**Against her will, her eyes traveled to the scar, and she pulled anxiously on her sleeve. It was impossible to forget, and she hated it.**

Harry's hand reached for his own scar, before he replied, bitterly. "I know the feeling."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile.

**No one but Harry, Ron, and her knew about the scar. Unless you counted Bellatrix, and people who were present when...Bellatrix was, Hermione shivered, unable to finish the complete thought.**

The Hermione present shivered as well. "Sounds horrible..."

"We can always change the future," Harry suggested.

"Yeah," Ron said quietly. "Bellatrix won't be getting anywhere near you."

Hermione smiled at them both.

**Malfoy was there, she noted. **

Draco's eyes widened.

Harry's eyes narrowed. Why was he being mentioned _so much_?

**She wished she hadn't.**

"I wish you hadn't either," Draco mumbled.

**Instead, she focused on the castle that was beginning to come into view. She smiled fondly. She loved Hogwarts.**

"I really do," Hermione said, softly.

**She led the first years to Hagrid, and gave him a small wave before climbing into a nearly empty carriage. Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood were the only occupants besides her.**

**"Hello Hermione," Luna said, in her dreamy voice.**

**"Hi Luna." Hermione forced a smile. "Hannah, Neville, Ginny."**

**Hannah smiled widely before turning back to her conversation with Neville.**

**Hermione sighed deeply, noticing Ginny was watching her with sympathetic eyes.**

Harry shrugged, uncomfortably, at the mention of Ginny.

**"Ron - "**

**"Save it, Ginny." Hermione said with a wry smile. "The past is the past."**

Ron winced.

**Ginny nodded. "Once a git, always a git."**

**Hermione and the redhead shared a look, before bursting into a fit of giggles.**

Hermione smiled. "How accurate."

"Excuse me!" Ron asked, in mock outrage.

"Once a git, always a git." Hermione teased.

Ron rolled his eyes, just happy that she wasn't angry at him.

**This caused the others to stare at them, startled. Except Luna, but she was in her own little world, as always. She didn't seem to mind the random laughter coming from the two girls.**

**Soon, they had arrived at the castle, and Hermione was in high spirits. **

"That's the end of the chapter," Harry said.


	4. Blushing Bookworm

**A/N: This was beta'd by pinkrose14. Huge, gigantic thanks to her!:) Also, a new poll is on my profile in regards to what characters should join in on their reading session! Like, I said it's on my profile, so if you have any spare time you should check it out & vote. **

"**Blushing Bookworm**," Ron read the title with a small smile. Hermione was cute when she blushed.

Hermione covered her face with her hands, fearing that this chapter wouldn't be anything less than embarrassing.

**Hermione hadn't expected to have to share a common room with Malfoy. Which is kind of ironic, because she's read Hogwarts: A History so many times...Yet, this tiny bit of information must have slipped her mind. When McGonagall asked them to choose a password, Malfoy (uncharacteristically) allowed Hermione to choose it.**

"How generous of you, Malfoy," Hermione teased.

Draco rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Whatever." He had a fair idea of what he was doing, and why he was so quiet. He didn't like it at all.

**Feeling generous she decided to combine Gryffindor and Slytherin. Grytherin. **

"How generous of you, Granger." Draco teased, because he really just couldn't resist.

**Malfoy had snorted, but made no snide comment, so all was well.**

Hermione raised an eyebrow. That was...well...different.

**Hermione rather enjoyed their common room. It had just the right amount of red and gold, and spots of green and silver. Though, reluctant to admit it, she rather liked the Slytherin house colors.**

Draco's face was priceless. Completely, and utterly flabbergasted. "You...like Slytherin colors?"

"They're quite pretty together, yes," Hermione answered, a smile playing on her lips. "Does that _bother_ you?"

He didn't respond, and ignored the curious, yet furious look that Weasley was shooting them both.

Harry was plainly amused. He knew he was going to enjoy this chapter.

**But not as much as Gryffindor colors, of course.**

"Of course," Draco scoffed, whilst rolling his eyes. Gryffindorks.

**It was almost disturbing at how well she and Malfoy had been...tolerating each other. No comments about heritage. No remarks about her bushy hair, or her bookwormish ways. **

"That is strange," Harry commented, still feeling a bit suspicious of Malfoy.

Ron nodded his agreement.

**It was eerily silent most of the time that they both shared the common room.**

**Which is what drove her to finally say something one day. "Malfoy."**

"Now you've done it," Draco scolded his book-self, "Now you'll never get her to shut up!"

Hermione glared at him.

**By the expression on his face, she must've startled him quite a bit. "What is it, Granger?"**

**"Why aren't you...being, **_**oh I don't know**_**. Why aren't you acting like an annoying, blond ferret?"**

"Trying to find out why I'm being nice by insulting me? Clever, Granger." Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione grimaced. "You really are an annoying blond ferret, aren't you?"

"He is," Ron said, quickly, before returning back to the book.

**He raised an eyebrow, and Hermione avoided his amused gaze. His eyes were silver, she noticed. "You just insulted me, while asking why I wasn't insulting you. That has to be a record."**

"He doesn't change that much," Harry noted.

**Hermione gaped at him. He still hadn't insulted her! "What's your problem?"**

"You want me to insult you...what is your problem?" Draco asked, watching the bushy haired girl, warily.

"It must be strange for me," she admitted, with a shrug.

**"What do you mean?" He asked, sounding highly exasperated.**

**"You haven't called me a mudblo - "**

"Mudblood." Draco said, "There, happy?"

The trio glared at him, sharply.

He sunk into his seat. He didn't much enjoy being stuck with three Gryffindors, nevertheless, 'The Golden Trio'.

**He had covered her mouth with his hand, causing her to go a violent shade of red. "Don't say it." His eyes had darkened.**

Draco looked startled at this.

Hermione glanced at him, questioningly. "Why wouldn't you want me to say mudblood?"

"Haven't got a clue," he lied.

He had to shift in his seat slightly to avoid Weasley's murderous glare.

**She tried to reply with an 'Okay.' But with his hand still clamped over her mouth it came out more like, "Hofay."**

**He released his hand, looking flustered. **

"Flustered huh," Harry said, amusedly.

Draco scowled. Now he was certain of what was happening.

**Hermione's eyes narrowed, examining him closely. "What **_**are**_** you doing?" He asked, snappishly.**

**"Trying to see if you've been imperiused." **

Draco rolled his eyes. He wasn't acting _that _different...was he? It took him a moment to re-evaluate just how harsh he was to Granger all these years.

**"I haven't!" Malfoy said, sounding outraged. "Why does it bother you so much, ****anyway?"**

**"Cause it isn't you! You're acting too...too...**_**nice! **_**You're up to something aren't you?" **

**He snorted. "You sound like, Potter."**

"l' will take that as a compliment," Harry said with a smile. "Constant vigilance!"

The trio shared a look and laughed lightly.

**"**_**That!**_**" Hermione said, waving her hands frantically, "Is what I'm talking about! Why aren't you calling him St. Potter, or Pothead. Why aren't you acting like **_**Draco Malfoy**_**?" **

**He smirked. "Didn't know you cared so much, Granger."**

Hermione's eyes narrowed at this. Why _was _her book-self even bothering with the ferret?

**"I don't!" Hermione snapped, only proving his point. "I'm just...it's strange!"**

**Malfoy shrugged, casually, smirk still in place. "I think you do care."**

"I do, as well." Harry commented, startling everyone.

Hermione gaped at him. "What?"

"All will make sense in time." He answered, cryptically, mostly just to annoy them. Which worked according to plan.

Ron snorted, and whispered to Hermione. "Dumbledore has influenced him a bit too much, if you know what I mean."

Hermione smiled weakly.

**"You're wrong." Hermione said, coolly, looking anywhere but at his face. She even had to admit he was attractive. Something she'd failed to notice when he was acting like a prat.**

Ron growled.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I'm sure I - I didn't mean it like _that_. I mean..." She trailed off looking to Harry for help.

"I think you fancy the bloke," Harry said, bluntly.

Draco stayed silent, and tried his best to ignore the glare Weasley was shooting at him. "Read, will you?"

Ron's face turned red, but he continue to read anyway.

**But now that he wasn't...**

**She shook the thought from her mind.**

"Good," Ron said.

Hermione snapped her attention to him. "It shouldn't matter to you, anyway! You went off snogging Lavender!"

"But you can't honestly fancy Malfoy! He's - he's - "

"Right here," Draco drawled, with boredom.

Ron glared at him, "Shut up! He's a prat, Hermione! You can't fancy him!"

"I never said I did!" Hermione shot back.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Can we get back to reading? I actually like this part."

**It was only a matter of time before he'd be acting like a prat, and she'd be free of these completely irrational thoughts.**

"Not likely," Draco muttered, as he'd finally caught on.

Harry was the only one to hear, and appeared to be lost in thought.

**But judging by the way he was still smirking at her blushing face, she somehow doubted this. Bugger. **

Ron threw the book at Malfoy. "You read next, ferret."

"No need to be rude, Ronald." Hermione scolded lightly.

"Now you're defending him!" He accused.

Hermione glared, icily at him. "Cause you're being a prat!"

"He's Malfoy! He's always been a prat to us, we've always been prats back!"

"Can I begin reading?" Draco asked, quietly. "We don't want to be stuck in here any longer than we have to, do we?"

Reluctantly, the quarreling two sat down.


	5. The KnowItAll Doesn't Know

**A/N: Poll results are revealed in this chapter. Hee-hee:) Hopefully this 'eventful' chapter grabs your interest, and will make up for my late update? In any case, enjoy! :) **

"Zabini!" Draco cried in joy as his best mate - and savior - slumped down into a seat.

Blaise scowled. "I wish you hadn't sent for me. I could be sleeping right now, you _right foul git_!"

"Love you too, mate." Draco replied sweetly, unaware of the two parental figures with narrowed eyes, examining the room.

"I told you he was gay," The man murmured down to the woman.

The woman swatted his arm, "He is not!"

Draco sat frozen. "Mum. D-dad?"

"Yes, Draco." His father, drawled, as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy took their seats.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shifted away, slightly, put off that they didn't have the advantage on their side anymore. They were outnumbered by snakes!

"WELCOME, SLYTHERGITS!" The room shouted.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa asked, with an eyebrow raised.

The room didn't respond.

"That's what I thought," she muttered to herself.

"Well," Hermione said, awkwardly. "I guess we should start reading then..."

Draco grabbed the book off the floor, where it had promptly fell, with the shock of his parents appearances. "Right...This chapter is called, **The Know-It-All Doesn't Know"**

"Something you don't know, Granger?" Zabini snickered.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and motherly swatted the back of his head, "Quiet, Blaise."

"Yes, _Mum_," he rolled his eyes this time, thinking that he had more of a mother in Narcissa, than in his own mother.

**Hermione, as strange as it seems, was still hoping that Malfoy would quit acting strange, and would just insult her. **

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Strange. Mudbloods, never understood them..." He muttered.

Harry and Ron glared at him.

**It gave her an uneasy feeling. Like he was really plotting to do something awful, and this whole 'playing nice' thing was all to be a distraction.**

"Makes sense," Ron mumbled.

Hermione shook her head, motioning for Draco to continue reading.

**Worst of all is that his Slytherin friends had started to pay more attention to her. It was distracting. Highly distracting.**

"I know we're good looking and all, Granger, but..." Zabini wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm positive that I didn't mean it like that."

"But you said Draco was 'attractive' last chapter," Harry pointed out, whilst smirking.

"Oh! Did you?" Zabini cackled, "This is brilliant!"

Hermione and Draco reddened.

Narcissa had a knowing smile tugging on her lips.

Whereas Lucius paled.

**This, especially, didn't help with the whole 'trying to distract her' plan, because it was working.**

"Good to know," Zabini said, looking at his friend, who was uncharacteristically quiet. _Must be the fact that his parents are here_, he thought to himself.

**Well, wasn't working for her anyway. I mean, she was - Hermione sighed deeply, knowing that she wasn't making any sense. Why was she even paying attention to Malfoy? She had N.E.W.T.S to study for!**

"Of course," Draco said under his breath.

Zabini grinned, finally having put all the facts together, after closely examining his friend. "Oh bloody hell!"

"Language Blaise," Narcissa scolded, her own face expressionless, for she too knew what was happening.

Lucius had an idea, while the rest were simply clueless.

**That was it! Hermione thought, He wants to beat me at N.E.W.T.S so he's distracting me!**

"I'm afraid not, Granger," Draco retorted, with an almost sneer.

Hermione watched his expression carefully. "Why not?"

"Cause he knows you can beat him anyway," Ron said, obnoxiously loud.

Lucius and Narcissa gave him a look, and he backed down slowly into his seat.

Harry's eyes twinkled excitedly. "Keep reading, Malfoy."

**Somehow she doubted this. Distracted or not, she had a feeling even Malfoy knew she could beat him anyway. **

"Modest too," Zabini said with a mock swoon. "Marry me, Granger!"

Draco growled lowly.

Hermione watched the two, amusedly. "When hell freezes over, Zabini."

"I'll be counting on that."

Ron slumped into his chair, disliking all the attention Hermione was getting from the Slytherin prats.

**"Left this in the Potions classroom, Granger."**

"There I am!" Blaise screeched, loudly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "It's more likely that it's me."

"No!" Blaise protested, "It's totally me!"

**She half expected it to be Malfoy.**

Zabini crossed his arms, smugly.

**It was Blaise Zabini, a boy in her year, that she never really knew, as he was a Slytherin. Not to mention a friend of Malfoy, which made her take an immediate disliking to him, by association.**

"How could you possibly know that?" Draco asked, dumbstruck.

Zabini smiled, "I would know my own voice anywhere."

"But - " Hermione was about to protest that he couldn't hear his voice, and that it was a book, but was interrupted by Narcissa.

"Let him be, dear."

Hermione felt a bit shocked that she had called her 'dear', but she wrote it off as a motherly instinct.

**"Oh thanks," she said, a bit surprised, as he handed her the Potions book. How could she have left**_** that **_**behind? She must've been in a hurry, hoping that Malfoy and his friends wouldn't make a surprise attack...**

Draco snorted. "Paranoid, much?"

"With good reason," Hermione said, sheepishly.

**He was smiling. He hadn't left. This was unnerving.**

"Hm," Harry mused. "Wonder what you're still there for."

Zabini smirked, knowing that he was only doing this to get on Draco's nerves. "I'm sure it's all perfectly_ innocent_."

Draco scowled deeply.

Lucius closed his eyes, counting to ten. He was sure his wife wouldn't approve if he killed the mudblood right there, and then.

**"Is that all?" Hermione asked, wincing at how rude it sounded, but curious all the same.**

"So rude, Granger." Zabini mocked in a McGonagall immitation.

Hermione cracked a smile at the reminder of her favorite Professor.

**Zabini smirked, which only added to the paranoia building up in Hermione's mind.**

"Bloody hell, it's not like I'm going to try and murder you!" He protested.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him, "You've spent half your life insulting me and calling me names, but you expect me to believe that you wouldn't attempt to harm me in any way?"

"Yes," he said, haughtily. 

**"Just wondering..." **

Ron and Draco scowled, when they noticed this, they glared at each other.

Blaise laughed out loudly. "I can't believe my book-self is so awesome!"

"What?" Hermione asked, obliviously.

Harry smiled a bit at his friends obvious ignorance towards boys who fancy her. "You'll see."

**"Wondering?" Hermione prompted. **

"Don't encourage him!" Draco hissed, ignoring the look of outrage that his father sent him.

Narcissa smiled sadly. She at least thought her son had a _bit _more time...

"What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded, cluelessly.

"You'll see," Ron scowled.

She was starting to hate that statement.

**"If you'd accompany me to Hogsmead this weekend," he finished, running a hand through his hair, arrogantly.**

**Hermione considered this.**

"I can't believe you even considered!" Ron yelled, outraged. "I can't believe you'd actually - "

"Well," Zabini drawled, "Look at me! I'm bloody irresistable. Why _wouldn't _she?"

Draco's eyes became slits, and they furiously tried to burn holes into the book.

Narcissa simply frowned.

**She considered that it was really a ploy to humiliate her - **

"Seriously?" Zabini asked, rolling his eyes.

Hermione's cheeks were tinted pink.

**Finally she sighed. "Give me one reason I should." **

Zabini stared at the book in awe..." No one's ever resisted me!"

"Yeah, well. I just did." Hermione stated, looking quite smug.

A small smile appeared on Draco's face.

**"Well," Zabini said, clearly not expecting this reaction. "How could you miss the sexual frustration - "**

**Hermione gaped at him. "What?" She demanded, her voice cracking slightly.**

Zabini grinned at the blushing girl. "I'm only pulling your wand," he assured her.

Hermione glared at him, but said nothing.

**"You know," Zabini continued, unfazed, "The sexual frustration between Slytherins and Gryffindors - "**

**"Ridiculous!" Hermione spluttered, gathering her books, and making for the exit of the library.**

Hermione frowned at being disturbed in the library.

**"So does that mean 'yes'?"**

**"No!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder. **

**"I'm not going to give up that easily, Granger."**

**She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.**

**Bugger.**

"Well that was eventful," Blaise said cheerfully.

Draco glared at him, before shoving the book into his arms. "You. Read. Next." He said, through gritted teeth.

Ron's expression wasn't any less murderous than Draco's.

Hermione frowned, "I thought you said you were kidding."

Zabini shrugged. "Maybe you get hotter."

"ZABINI!" Ron growled.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Let's continue reading, yeah?"


	6. Conversations

**A/N: How was all your holidays? Leave it in a review?:) Also, New Years is coming up! Who's excited? I am! Consider this chapter a late present of sorts. Ho-ho-ho! :3 This chapter is pure interaction between the characters. No, er, reading. :p I figured they might want to talk some things out seeing as a few strange things have happened. Also - I'll probably do chapters like this in between the 'reading' sessions. Let me know if this pleases youuuu:D**

Draco grabbed Blaise's arm and dragged him into a corner. "What the bloody hell was that? You fancy Granger? Since when?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Zabini replied maturely.

"Zabini," he growled, quietly, as to no attract the attention of the others in the room.

Blaise smirked. "So it's finally happened, huh."

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "I..I'm not sure."

"Correction: You're not sure if you want to admit it yet," Zabini grinned.

"Shut up." Draco muttered.

* * *

"Well, that was...weird." Harry said, with an unnerving smile.

Hermione watched the retreating backs of Draco and Blaise, and looked to the corner where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood speaking quietly. "Very strange." She agreed, attempting to put the puzzle pieces of the story together. The title...Book of Dramione...Dramione... "Guys, what do you think Dramione means?"

"Dunno," Ron muttered, glowering spitefully in Blaise's direction.

Harry smirked. He knew.

Hermione frowned.

_Dramione._

_Hermione._

_Draco._

She gasped, quietly.

"It seems you've figured it out," Harry snickered.

Ron stopped glaring for a moment, "Figured what out?"

* * *

_"MALFOY I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Ron screamed, his fists firmly strangling Draco._

_Draco turned an unflattering shade of blue. "Help...?"_

"Think we should tell him?" Harry repeated.

Hermione shuddered. "No."

* * *

"Impossible," Lucius muttered. "He couldn't have...you know, I mean, Narcissa, dear. She's a mudblood..."

Narcissa's nose crinkled in distaste. "Ho-horrible word."

Lucius gaped at his wife. "_What_?"

"Do not use that word," she said more firmly. "This is Draco's decision. He must do this on his own."

Lucius grumbled something about insufferable wives, and recieved a swatting to the back of his head for that.

* * *

"MALFOY I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Ron screamed, lunging towards the blond boy.

"I told you we shouldn't have told him," Hermione sighed, elbowing Harry.

Harry smiled, "But this is so much more entertaining."

"Harry!" Hermione chided, standing up and desperately trying to seperate Ron's fist from Draco's face.

* * *

"GET OFF MY SON, BLOODTRAITOR!" Lucius shouted towards a fuming Ron.

"Stupid git!" He growled as he was pulled back by a very frightened Hermione.

"Ron - Ron," she sighed, "Calm down."

This only caused him to become more angry. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, 'MIONE!"

Everyone was so stunned they barely heard Zabini cackle like a deranged hyena.

* * *

**- Cliff Hanger - **

**I apologize it's a shorty. But this is merely characters interacting with each other. The next time when they begin reading again it'll be longer. Scout's honor!:) **


	7. Change

**A/N: Current time: 3:20 am. I must really love you guys. *sigh* :) Also, Happy 2011! **

Draco was blushing. None of that cheeks tinged red nonsense. Full on blushing. As in a trademark Weasley blush. "Uh - "

"The book," Hermione said, startling everyone, "We should, um, read the book."

"Yeah!" Draco agreed too quickly.

She shot him a glance, causing him to blush more.

Everyone reluctantly agreed that reading would be best at the moment.

"Alright," Blaise said, "This chapter's called, **Change**."

**Zabini kept his promise.**

"I always keep my promises," Blaise protested.

Draco rolled his eyes.

**At every chance he continued to ask Hermione out, thoroughly annoying Hermione, as she had N.E.W.T.S to study for. **

"My apologies, Granger."

Hermione glanced at him, skeptically. "It's alright...?"

Blaise smirked.

**Even worse? He wasn't the only Slytherin bothering her lately.**

"It's like you attract them or something," Ron muttered under his breath, but everyone could still hear him.

Harry grinned. "Maybe it's her scent."

Draco cringed.

**Pansy Parkinson - **

"Is not gay, so..." Blaise trailed off.

Hermione sighed, "Mrs. Malfoy could you please continue reading?"

Lucius looked disgusted that the mudblood would dare address his wife so casually, but Narcissa smiled softly at the girl. "Of course, dear."

**Also made it a habit to comment on Hermione's wardrobe choices, and hair. **

"Lucky you," Draco commented dryly. "She does that to me as well."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Doesn't do a good job, does she? I mean you still look like Merlin's pants."

This caused a round of snickering from the Golden Trio, and unsurprisingly Blaise.

**"Nice hair, **_**Granger**_**." She sneered, and then muttered to her posse, that consisted of Millicent Bullstrode and a few other trollish looking girls.**

"Sounds like Greengrass is there as well," Draco said, shaking his head.

**It sounded suspiciously like, "Wonder what he sees in her," **

"Don't we all..." Lucius and Ron muttered, then turned to glare at each other.

Deja Vu, anyone?

**Hermione would simply roll her eyes and walk the other way.**

"Hmmm..." Hermione looked skeptical of her book-self's actions.

**When really she would like nothing more than to hex the smirks of their ugly faces.**

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Draco stared at the girl, and shook his head. Something wasn't adding up.

**"GRANGER!"**

Everyone looked at Blaise. He shrugged. "It's not me this time."

**She expected Zabini, but turned to face - **

"Voldemort," Harry added, hoping to get a reaction.

"You dare...?" Lucius mumbled, glaring daggers at the boy-who-lived.

"I dare," Harry confirmed.

**Malfoy. **

"Told you," Zabini commented with an all too smug smile.

"No one disagreed," Draco rolled his eyes.

**Hermione tapped her foot, impatiently, allowing him to catch up with her. She wasn't sure why.**

"Cause you fancy him," Blaise said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione blushed. "I-I don't."

**"Hey," he said once he fell into step with her. "Where are you headed to?"**

"Why do you care?" Ron asked, with a glare in the blond boy's direction.

**"Why do you care?" She blurted out.**

"Thanks," Ron muttered.

**He shrugged with a faint smile on his face. Very out of character for him...At least, she'd never seen him smile before.**

"He smiles all the time," Zabini assured her, "Especially when he talks about you - OW! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Draco shrugged innocently, ignoring his friend's deadly glare.

**"Thought I might walk you there,"**

Narcissa beamed.

**Quickly, he added, "If you don't mind that is."**

**It was too nice.**

"Back to being paranoid, I see, Granger." Zabini teased.

Hermione spared him a glance. "With good reason."

**She paused for a moment. "Transfiguration."**

**"What?" He asked, startled.**

**"Transfiguration," she mumbled. "My next class..."**

Draco smiled widely at this for some reason.

Ron glared at his feet. He hated this book more than that bloody cat, Crookshanks.

**"Oh," he said, brightening up. "Uh, brilliant then. Come along then..." **

**It was undeniably awkward.**

Draco's smile faltered a bit.

Hermione watched him carefully, and it was just her look that he happened to glance at her when she was staring at him. He smirked, all Malfoy-like, and she sighed deeply. Some things never change... And shouldn't.

**But it felt...**

**"So..." They stopped at the door.**

**What was she supposed to say? Hermione panicked.**

"A thank you would be fine," Draco drawled, arrogantly.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. He was acting so differently before...What was with the personality changes? She noticed Draco looking at her, curiously. "Um, yeah, uh...I'm sure that's what I'll say..."

**"This was different." Hermione said, slowly.**

Zabini laughed like a maniac. "Brilliant, Granger. A boy has just walked you to a class, like a real gentleman, and you, you the brightest witch of our year, say, 'That was different'."

Hermione glared at him and giggled as Narcissa swatted him over the head.

"Gah," he groaned, "I see how it is." He mumbled ignoring the disapproving look Narcissa was sending him.

**"Yes," Draco agreed. Draco. She had mentally called him Draco. She'd never done **_**that **_**before. **

Narcissa's whole face lit up, excitedly.

Lucius sighed, tiredly.

Ron glowered.

"Draco," Harry said randomy, then grimaced. "I think I'll stick with Malfoy."

"I'd appreciate that," Draco replied, wryly. "Potter."

**"Thanks," she said, stiffly.**

**"You're welcome," he replied, just as stiffly.**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Blaise, shut up!" Draco growled.

**"Um. I've got to go to class..." **

**"Right, so do I."**

**"What class?"**

**"Transfiguration..."**

Blaise surpressed his laughter until he was practically purple. "This...is...ACK!"

"Don't make fun of them, Blaise," Narcissa chided, as she let go of his now red ear.

**Hermione couldn't help it. She burst into a fit of giggles.**

Zabini raised an eyebrow at Narcissa, who huffed, exasperatedly.

**Draco soon followed suit, but when the Transfiguration door promptly opened, they abruptly stopped. "Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall glanced between the two suspiciously. "Is everything alright?"**

**"Certainly, Professor." Hermione stifled another giggle. And failed.**

Ron felt his heartbreak that Draco was able to make her laugh but she was barely able to look at _him_ at the moment... Ever since the outburst he had at the end of the last chapter. He sighed deeply.

**"Mister Malfoy?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.**

**He snorted. "Perfectly fine, Professor."**

Narcissa looked as if she was about to scold her son, but refrained, noticing his beyond estatic smirk.

**"I see. Well," she sniffed. "Into the classroom, the lot of you, class is about to begin."**

**They shared a look before entering the classroom.**

**Things were about to change.**

"I bet they are," Harry said, mysteriously.

"Shut up," Hermione elbowed him, nervously. She really wasn't sure if she liked where the book was going...

Draco's eyes landed on Hermione and stayed there until Lucius coughed.

"This chapter is..."


	8. Mishaps

**A/N: KSNDGKDKJG! FINALLY SOME DRAMIONE ACTION! :D This is where the story starts to pick up, and, ah...Get interesting ;) **

**"Mishaps," **Lucius sighed.

**"HERMIONE!" **

**Hermione stumbled as she looked backwards to see Ginny rushing towards her.**

Harry cringed at the mention of Ginny.

**"What is it, Gin?" Hermione asked, as the redheaded girl panted in front of her. It seemed as though she'd been trailing Hermione for quite awhile. **

**Ginny stopped panting, and smirked.**

"Gryffindorks," Zabini scoffed. "Thinking they can steal _our _thing. _Oh, please_." He nudged Draco with his elbow, and winked.

Draco had been friends with him since he was only a wee lad, still, he never ceased to surprise him with his mental-ness.

**"Malfoy," she said, slowly. "Has been looking for you. Why."**

**It wasn't a question. **

Ron snorted. "Nosy as ever."

Harry gazed wistfully at the wall, ignoring Hermione's concerned glances.

**Hermione thought quickly. "He's Head Boy, Ginny. I'm Head Girl. McGonagall probably has something for us to do. That's it."**

"Yeah right!" Blaise made a show of rolling his eyes, and placing his face right in front of Hermione's. "You don't really believe that do you, _love_?"

Two growls could be heard. Three guesses who.

Hermione shrugged, uncomfortable at the attention she was getting from the males. _For Merlin's sake _she wasn't Lavender or Parvati... "It's possible."

**Ginny looked skeptical. "But - "**

**"Granger!"**

"Guess who," Blaise smirked.

Narcissa patted his head. It wasn't _his_ fault that he'd been dropped as a baby, after all.

**"Speak of the ferret, and the ferret shall appear..." Ginny muttered, giving Hermione a sideways glance.**

"What is with this ferret nonsense?" Lucius demanded.

The golden trio snorted as Draco flushed a light red color. "Story for another time, father."

Lucius' eyes narrowed at the three brats. He was certain they had something to do with it, but he continued reading nonetheless.

**"Shut up," Hermione hissed, lowly, elbowing Ginny weakly.**

Ron's eyes narrowed. _She was defending him_!

**"Weasley," Draco nodded at Ginny. His eyes darted to Hermione. **

Narcissa smiled brightly at this.

**"We've got to patrol the main hall, tonight. McGonagall, er, switched around the Prefect's schedules and ours."**

**Hermione's eyebrows knitted together. "But..She never changes them..."**

**"She had to," he answered, quickly. "Some fifth year Prefects have got detention."**

**Hermione looked scandalized.**

Harry poked her in the ribs. "So does this one."

"Shut up," Hermione laughed.

**"Detention?" She asked, incredulously.**

**Ginny coughed, awkwardly. "I'll be going now. 'Mione," she said, curtly. "Ferret," she snickered, and left before Draco could think of a response. **

Harry smiled. It was something Ginny would do.

**"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" He sounded amused. Which was quite unsettling as he usually had a fit whenever someone mentioned of the incident... **

"What incident?" Lucius demanded, again.

Narcissa looked curious, as well.

Hermione spoke up, first. "Fourth year. Moody - Barty Crouch Jr, really. He was under the polyjuice," she paused, figuring they already knew this, as Mr. Malfoy was a DeathEater. "Anyway he turned Draco into a ferret."

Draco tried not to look too pleased that she had used his first name.

Narcissa looked horrified. "My baby." She whimpered, pulling him close to her. "Are you alright?"

"Mum," he said, tomato red.

"My baby," she repeated.

Lucius rolled his eyes. The boy might as well have been raised as a bloody girl.

**"Probably not," Hermione admitted, thanking Merlin that he was not aware of the time she'd been transformed into a cat, in second year.**

"I do now," Draco said smugly. "When was this?"

Ron felt annoyed. "When we took polyjuice potion -_ that Hermione made _- and turned into Crabbe and Goyle." Draco looked flabbergasted, Zabini did as well. "We wanted to see if you were the heir of Slytherin."

"You made polyjuice potion in your second year?" Lucius asked Hermione, trying to keep the shock hidden from his tone.

She blushed. "It's not something I brag about...It's illegal," she shot Ron a sharp look.

**Draco shrugged. "See you then, Granger." **

"Way to be subtle, mate," Zabini chuckled.

**Potions went the same way as usual. Slughorn's occasional praise, a few snide comments from Parkinson and her pug pals -**

"_PUG PALS_!" Zabini choked on his laughter. "THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT!"

Hermione stared at Blaise and Draco strangely. "Is she really that bad?"

Draco gasped between laughter. "Yes. Yes she is."

**And the (unnerving) undivided attention of one, Blaise Zabini. The bloke - **

"Bloke," Zabini repeated, "I'm wounded, Granger. That's no way to address your lover..." He glanced at Draco, and winced as he felt a sharp jab in the center of his stomach. His best mate had punched him!

Draco sat back down, unabashed. "Keep reading," he said, gruffly.

**was persistant. She'd give him that much. **

"Thanks, Granger," his voice was an octave higher than usual.

Hermione smothered a laugh behind her hand.

**"So, Granger," he said, once class had ended. "Hogsmead?"**

**"What about it," **

"Wounded!" Blaise shot her a glare, his voice still high.

Draco was pleased to see Hermione roll her eyes.

**He gave an exasperated kind of laugh. "You wanna go with me Granger?"**

**"You're asking me," Hermione noted, dryly. "Not demanding. I'm appalled."**

Ron glared at Zabini. "Just how demanding _are_ you?"

"A lot."

**"Yeah, yeah," Zabini looked quite miffed. "So what do you say?"**

**"No."**

Draco gave a victiorious kind of smirk towards Zabini.

Blaise rolled his eyes, knowing he was only asking her out to peeve Draco.

**"Come on, Granger..." His voice had taken a whiny note.**

"I'm not whiny," Zabini whined.

Narcissa smiled softly down at him in a patronizing kind of way.

**"I said no," Hermione replied, desperately trying to keep her temper in tact.**

**"Leave her alone, Blaise." **

"That better not be you," Ron growled at Draco.

Draco glowered back. "So what if it is? YOU CHEATED ON HER!"

"I DID NOT!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"HEY GUYS?" Harry shouted, they both looked at him. "Shut up."

**Zabini raised an eyebrow at the now approaching, Malfoy. "**_**Excuse me**_**? Stay out of this, Malfoy." **

**Draco's eyes narrowed. "Leave. Her. Alone." **

Draco closed his eyes. He really didn't want to hurt his best mate...but, if he didn't leave Hermione alone...

"Why are you so angry?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"I'm sure it'll explain later on," he grumbled.

**Something stirred. Zabini sneered, "Fine by me. The mudblood's all yours,**_** Malfoy**_**." **

Blaise winced as everyone - save Lucius - glared at him.

"Idiot boy," Narcissa muttered, swatting his head.

Hermione grimaced as Ron and Draco began another glaring match. She could only guess it was for some silly reason involving who would've punched his lights out first.

**"DON'T USE THAT WORD!" Draco roared, twirling his wand dangerously. **

**Zabini's sneer faltered as it contorted into an expression of pure terror. "Draco - Listen mate, I'm sorry - "  
**

**"You better be!"  
**

Ron glared at Draco. "You've called her that so many more times, you hypocrite."

Draco winced. It was true.

**"Draco." His voice held all the signs of a warning, and Hermione backed into a wall, cautiously. "Not here. Not now." His eyes flickered to Hermione, and realisation lit up Draco's face.**

**Draco glanced back at her, his expression softening.**

"Aw," Narcissa cooed.

**"Are you alright, Granger?"**

**"F-f-fine."**

"That's reassuring," Blaise snorted, though still peeved that he had called Hermione the 'M' word. He had come to like the girl.

**"No, no you're not," his expression darkened again. **

**"Yes I am," she said, indignantly and glared as he began to chuckle. **

"That's the end of the chapter," Lucius closed the book, and his eyes narrowed at his son. "We need to have a talk."

"No thanks," Draco muttered.

"I wasn't asking," Lucius said, coldly.

The tension in the air rose with that one statement.


	9. Explanations

**A/N: This chapter is another conversational chapter. Don't worry - I promise it's eventful. Also, I've played out possibly one of the most overly used cliches in the Dramione fandom. Most of you probably assumed this from the hinting I've done...Well here's the explanation, and some MORE Dramione action! :D Enjoy. **

"The mudblood. You've chosen the mudblood?" Lucius glared at his son, his teeth bared, and the coldness of each word he spoke chilled Draco to the bone. The seriousness of the situation was not lost among the Malfoy family, as they'd been expecting this for awhile. Just not...Granger...

"I didn't choose her," Draco said in his own defence, weakly. His father's eyes were cold, as always, but there was something in them that made him feel a shred of guilt, he disliked disappointing his parents greatly. "It just...happened."

"Happened," Lucius muttered, "When?"

Draco paused. "Third year, I think. Blaise started pointing things out, like I'd started ranting about her more often, and started paying more attention to her. I, of course, didn't believe him. I still didn't, you see, when all_ this_," he gestured to where the rest of the gang was sitting, "happened. You know, reading with them. That's when it became more apparent. Besides, the book title wasn't exactly subtle, was it?"

"No," Lucius agreed, grudgingly. "It certainly wasn't."

Narcissa scurried over, "Are you quite done? We've got a whole book to read," her chipperness seemed to cause Lucius' cold demeanour towards the situation to enlighten his old-aged face, again.

"What will we do about it?" He asked more of Narcissa than Draco.

She glanced at her husband, then at her son. "Well," Narcissa sighed, wearily. "I think it's best we let Hermione," she earned skeptical looks from both males at this, she glared in return, "As I was saying, I think it's best we let Hermione in on the secret. It does, after all, effect her..."

"What about Potter and Weasley?" Lucius asked, a look of disgust evident on his face.

"They'll find out from the book, I'm certain," Narcissa said, quietly. "Now, Draco," she asked her son, softly. "Would you like to speak with her alone, or would you like me to help explain, as well?"

"I need to do this alone, Mother." Draco murmured, ignoring his father's furious gaze. "It might overwhelm her enough as it is. Having you around, well..."

Narcissa nodded with a soft smile. "Understandable, dear." She turned her back on them and called out to Hermione, "Hermione, dear? Would you please come over, Draco has something to share with you."

Ron got up as well, "What are you doing?" He hissed at Draco.

Draco ignored him, and gestured for Hermione to follow him into a more private corner of the large room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HE'S GOING TO HURT HER!" He heard Weasley's shouts of protests, and ignored them, as Hermione looked up at Draco questioningly.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, gently. "Your father seemed angry."

"He's absolutely furious," Draco agreed.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled, earning a confused glance from Draco. "Well...If it weren't for me the book wouldn't have been written, and you wouldn't be in so much trouble..." She struggled, weakly, for the correct words.

Draco shrugged, "Either way things would of happened this way. It's unavoidable."

"Wh-what do you mean?" She looked genuinely curious, and Draco was painfully reminded of the know-it-all everyone (especially Snape) made her out to be.

"Well, you see, there's a Malfoy tradition."

"A tradition?"

He sighed. "It only happens once every other generation."

Hermione nodded, "And this 'tradition', you called it," Draco nodded, mutely. "What is it, exactly? And what does it have to do with me?" Her instincts had immediately told her something suspicious was going on, but now that she was finally being told about it, she wanted to know _everything. _

Draco smiled, ever so slightly. "Have you heard of a Veela?" 

Hermione couldn't help it. She let out a little snort of laughter. "Something funny, Granger?" He asked, looking amused, himself.

"N-no," Hermione giggled. "Draco," she finally said, seriously, once her laughter had died down. "We had a school infested full of Veela's during our fourth year. _Of course_, I've heard of them."

"Right," he mumbled, anxiously. "Well - "

"You're a Veela aren't you?" She asked, softly, putting the pieces together.

Draco nodded. "The tradition skipped my father."

"And...You've mated," Hermione said, once everything finally clicked.

"Almost," Draco said, glancing where Potter was desperately attempting to hold Weasley back.

"Almost?"

"You see, when a Veela mates, they have to...Um, mark the other person..."

"Mark?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening. "You don't mean...?"

"Yeah, I do." Draco said, sullenly.

Hermione absorbed this information and winced. "You've mated...Seeing as the book is about us, or at least I assume it is, mostly because it's mentioned us both so much. I can only guess - please don't take this the wrong way - that you've mated on me?"

"You assume correctly."

Hermione nodded, "That's why your father's so angry, and your mother's being pleasant to me."

Draco rolled his eyes. "My mother's nice to everyone. Even mud - muggleborns," he quickly amended.

"You still dislike muggleborns," she said, looking quite disappointed.

"No - no!" He responded, immediately. "It's just...The way I was raised. It's going to take some...er, getting used to."

"Right," Hermione said, slowly. "So, this mating thing," Draco cringed, expecting the worst. "There's no way around it?"

"You don't fancy the idea of being my mate," he said, quietly. "I can't say I didn't expect it, though. I've spent most of my life treating you like rubbish. But, Hermione," her eyes widened as he said her name for the first time. Ever. "I apologize for that, I truly do. Had I known that you would be my...mate, I really would of been nicer to you. Honestly."

Hermione shook her head, "I didn't say I was opposed to it. I just...assumed you would be, seeing as I'm muggleborn and all."

"What?" His head snapped up. 

"I - " 

"You're okay with it?" Draco asked, eagerly.

"I guess, but..." Her eyes flickered to Harry and Ron. Would they feel betrayed?

Draco growled, "Leave Potty and Weasel to me."

"Draco!" She scolded, but couldn't help the small amount of amusement she felt.

He smiled at her, "I meant...Potter and Weasley." 

"Better," she smiled in return. "But what I meant was...Wait. Am I the only one who didn't know?"

Draco frowned. "I think Potter's got an idea, how, is beyond me. Weasley's clueless _as usual_. Blaise was probably the only one who knew before me..."

Hermione nodded, slowly. "Alright. So what now?"

"We finish the book," Draco said, simply.

"No I mean...What about us?" Her cheeks flushed pink.

Draco glanced at her, curiously. "Do you want me to mark you now? Because I'd gladly rub it in Weasley's face - " 

"No, no!" Hermione said, quickly. "I just meant...Are we, er, friends or what?"

He looked at her, flabbergasted. "Are you...Do you?"

"I mean... I," Hermione's face became redder by the second. "I just thought..."

Draco blinked once. "Would you like to try, to be, erm, more than friends?"

"We've never exactly been friends..." Hermione pointed out fairly, but was smiling nonetheless. "Besides, it's inevitable, isn't it?"

Plucking up all the courage one could have as a Slytherin, he kissed her on the lips, and pulled back quickly. He really hoped no one had seen, because then he'd have much explaining to do, and he didn't feel like enraging Weasley just yet. He could wait for the book to do that...

Hermione stared at him, blankly, before blushing furiously. "I...That was nice."

"It was," Draco agreed with a smirk.

"Maybe we should pretend to be just friends," she said, quickly. "You know, because of Harry and Ron...if we're going to finish the book, they'll find out, anyway..."

He nodded his agreement, and they strolled back to the arguing group.

"SHUT UP!" Zabini hissed, loudly, "THEY'RE COMING!"

"_They_ can hear you," Draco rolled his eyes, but they soon drifted to the seat that Hermione had chosen. The one right next to Weasley. His expression darkened, faster than you could say 'jealous prick'.

Blaise smirked. _Draco and Hermione sitting on a broom S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G while they flew... _

Draco stared at his friend, with a panicked expression. _The others didn't see...?_

_No. _Zabini grinned, at his best mate's obvious discomfort.

"So that was a long talk you two had," Harry said, watching Malfoy suspiciously.

"Yep," Hermione agreed, anxiously. "Let's start reading, shall we?"

"Of course, dear," Narcissa and Hermione shared a look of understanding.


	10. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I forsee lots of anger in this chapter. The fates have informed me.**

**Hermione: *Whispers to Harry and Ron* Well, obviously. **_**She**_** writes the story. Honestly, **_**the fates have informed her! **_

**Harry&Ron: *Sniggers***

**Me: *Glares at them all in a -I-have-the-power-to-kill-you-all way* The fates have also informed me that one of you dies!**

**Harry: *Skeptically* Really?**

**Me: *Head down* No...**

Hermione read the chapter title and sighed. "**Secrets Revealed**."

Draco smirked towards Weasle. This would be fun.

**Hermione waited by the end of the corridor, near the Fat Lady's Portrait, where she and Malfoy had decided to meet.**

"Odd choice," Blaise gave his friend a strange look, which Draco shrugged off.

**"Granger," he nodded once.**

**Hermione flinched. He had come out of nowhere, it seemed.**

Harry's eyes squinted behind his glasses. "Secret one?"

**He glanced at her, "Are you alright?"**

**"Yes. You just frightened me, is all."**

Blaise frowned. That isn't what he meant.

**"No," Malfoy grimaced. "I meant after the scene with Zabini. Are you alright?"**

Ron's face grew a tomato-like red, which clashed horribly with his ginger hair, Narcissa thought.

"So sweet," Narcissa murmured.

**"Oh. That." Hermione hadn't thought much about Zabini **

"Thanks, Granger," Zabini pouted, giving her a doe-eyed look.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**She had thought more about the way Malfoy had defended her, and how strange it was.**

Draco and Hermione shared a look, it resulted in a smirk appearing on his face, and a blush on hers.

Narcissa smiled widely, whereas Lucius looked a pale green color.

**"Are you alright?"**

**"Would you stop asking me that?" She snapped, and instantly regretted it. **

"Why?" Ron muttered.

**"When you give me answer, I will," he retorted, sounding much like the Malfoy she loathed. The one who thought he was superior to everyone, and everything. Especially her.**

**Her eyes narrowed.**

"I was being polite, Granger!" Draco said, looking affronted.

"Yeah, well, I don't need you to be polite to me!" Hermione countered.

Ron seemed to buy their argument with a content smile. Harry, however, was wondering why he hadn't referred to her as 'Mudblood'...

**"I don't need your pity!"**

**"I wasn't offering it!"**

"First lovers spat," Blaise commented, dabbing his eyes with his sleeve. "They grow up so fast, huh?" He nudged, Narcissa.

She sighed, "If only that were the case..." She shot him a pointed look.

He smiled sheepishly in return.

**Hermione huffed. "Might as well finish this patrol. The sooner it's over, the better."**

**"Couldn't agree more," he replied, but there was an edge to his voice.**

A light bulb went off in Harry's head. He tried to remember everything Hermione had drilled into him about Veela's. He really should have paid more attention to her...

Ron was glancing at his friend, curiously. It looked as though he'd figured something out, but what?

**They strolled down the corridor, and deducted a few points for being out of bed to a fourth year Slytherin, a sixth year Hufflepuff, and a third year Gryffindor.**

"Notice that the youngest is a Gryffindor. Proves my theory about them. Gryffindors are naturally born stupid." Blaise said, proudly. Apparently he thought his theory would go without flaw.

Hermione pointed to herself. "Top in our year. Gryffindor. Future Head Girl. Think again, Zabini."

Blaise grimaced. "You don't count."

Hermione rolled her eyes again.

**"Eeek." She heard Malfoy shriek.**

Ron laughed, but there was hardly any humor in it.

**She turned around. He was on the ground, as if he were in major pain. "Malfoy!" Hermione's eyes widened as he began shaking. "Malfoy!" She rushed over to him, and began to see if he was breathing, normally. He was. "Malfoy, I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing. Can you walk?"**

**"That's a stupid question, Granger," he hissed.**

"Figures," Hermione muttered, "When I try to help you, you find a way to insult me."

Draco shook his head at her hypocricy.

**"Well I can't **_**carry**_** you," she said, in her own defense. **

**"Are you a witch or not!"**

Hermione blushed.

Ron growled, "How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" Draco asked, not interested in the slightest.

"_Steal my words_!"

"Oh, Ronald. Honestly," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He did stole my words. And said them to _you_!"

Hermione sighed deeply. "It was first year, Ron. I'm sure this is merely a coincidence."

Draco smirked at Weasley, who was seething.

**"Oh right," she paused. "But no magic in the corridors..."**

**Draco grunted, unamused.**

Narcissa's eyes had grown alarmed the minute it had said 'Heard Draco shriek'. "Hermione, dear. You're Head Girl, and this would be an emergency. I'm sure the Headmistress wouldn't mind."

Hermione nodded, dumbly. How foolish she felt!

**"Right. Right. Oh well. Wingardium Leviosa!" She pointed her wand at Malfoy and watched as he levitated. "Good, I've done it correctly."**

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You've never done that before!"

"Never on a person," she answered, honestly.

**Malfoy let out a horrified squeal **

Zabini laughed. "Such a prissy sometimes, Draco."

Narcissa and Lucius glared at him, effectively shutting him up.

**"YOU'VE**_** NEVER **_**DONE THAT SPELL BEFORE?" **

**She focused on keeping him floating, and began walking towards the Hospital Wing. "Not on a person. A feather is a bit different, and that was first year, mind you."**

Narcissa let out a relieved breath. Her son would be alright.

Lucius drew a comforting arm around his wife, even though he felt anything but relieved at this point.

**"Malfoy?"**

**She heard a distinct snore.**

**Great.**

**"Malfoy stay awake."**

"Why would I have to stay awake?" Draco questioned.

"I don't know what's wrong with you," Hermione said, slowly. "If you fell asleep, I wouldn't be sure that you'd wake up..."

"Oh," his eyes had widened.

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"Yes," her plan was working, she smiled.**

Zabini grinned, "I could give you a few ideas on how to keep him awake."

"No!" Draco interrupted. Those ideas were not practical, and to be honest, have of them were most likely illegal.

**"Mmph." **

**Hermione rolled her eyes. "We're almost at the Hospital Wing. If Madam Pomfrey says you may sleep, you can."**

Harry smiled. It was so typically Hermione to be so bossy, in such an endearing way.

**"Fine," he slurred.**

**Hermione frowned. "Draco. Have you - Did you drink the firewhisky we got off the Sixth Years?"**

**"Noo..."**

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded, looking horrified.

Draco cowered in his seat. "I'm sure it's just a cover-up..."

Ron frowned, confused. "Cover-up for what?"

Draco shook his head, "None of your concern, Weasle."

Ron glowered at him.

**"But you're voice. You sound drunk," she accused.**

**His breathing became slower. "You...Caught...Me...Granger."**

Lucius grimaced. _It was happening._

**"Knew it," Hermione sniffed.**

**Malfoy snorted, but said nothing more.**

Hermione frowned at how daft she was being. Her eyes widened, and she glared at Draco. He better not be 'persuading' her with his Veela powers. She'd read all about those...

Harry nodded. "Secret two."

Draco wasn't pleased about Potty catching on.

**They'd finally reached the Hospital Wing. She lost focus, purposely, which caused Draco to fall tumbling down.**

**He groaned in pain. "What was that for?" He rubbed his rib cage. **

Draco shot her a look.

Hermione shrugged, sheepishly. She thought he was drunk.

**"Setting a good example as Head Boy does not include getting drunk, Malfoy." Was all she said, before knocking on the infirmary door once, and rushing to the Gryffindor common room. **

**Leaving behind a very wounded, and indifferent Malfoy.**

"Setting a good example as Head Girl does not include leaving a wounded student on the floor, Granger," Blaise chided.

Hermione sighed, and handed the book to Harry, ultimately deciding that ignoring Blaise would be the best choice.


	11. The Reunion

**A/N: It's been a while, eh guys? Anyway here's an update. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! ^_^ *Gives you virtual heart shaped cooke* :D **

"This chapter is called, **The Reunion,**" Harry read, glancing at the page with mild interest._ What reunion_?

Something stirred in Hermione and she closed her eyes. She had a really, really, really bad feeling about this chapter.

**It had been two days since the incident with Malfoy, and Hermione did her best to avoid him. **

"Good," Ron said, approvingly.

Draco grimaced. This wouldn't be good for him.

**The Hogsmeade trip was today and Ron and Harry were to meet Ginny and Hermione...And Lavender at the Three Broomsticks.**

"Why would Lavender be there?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Ron shifted uncomfortably.

Blaise decided it was the perfect moment to irritate the weasle, "Don't you remember from chapter one? Weasley cheated on Granger with her."

"Hm," was all Hermione said, her eyes still closed. The bad feeling in the pit of her stomach had gotten worse, if possible.

**While the girls got ready, Lavender chirped about how Ron was doing fantastic in Auror training.**

Ron looked mildly proud at this.

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. _Prat_.

**That's funny, Hermione thought, because I have yet to recieve an owl from him. **

"I..." Ron struggled for the right words.

Hermione sighed, "That was sarcasm, Ronald."

**She was happy when Ginny had changed the subject to Quidditch, not a interesting subject to her, but better than the latter.**

Blaise's eyebrows shot up, "You don't like Quidditch?"

"Not really," Hermione admitted, "I only attended the games because Harry played." She craftily left Ron out.

Which he didn't fail to miss.

**"So, Hermione," Lavender said, a smile tugging on her lips.**

"This isn't going to be good," Hermione announced, knowing about all the hostility between her and Lavender. After all, it seemed, Lavender _had _won.

**"Been seeing anyone lately?"**

**By the smile on her make-up clad face, Hermione had a nagging suspicion that she was aware of Hermione's lack of a love-life.**

Narcissa frowned. "What is this girl's last name?"

"Brown," Hermione answered with a grimace.

"I knew her father," Narcissa said with a grim smile. "He was just as petty, believe it or not."

**Bloody wench. **

"It doesn't really say that," Hermione argued.

Harry smirked, "It does."

"No," Hermione said firmly, "It doesn-" she paused as he stuck the page in front of her face, and she grimaced. It _did _say that.

**"Actually," Hermione's mouth worked faster than her brain (a rare occurance, mind you) **

Zabini smirked. "You don't say..."

"Shut up," Hermione muttered, already guessing what she was about to say, and while she didn't mind, she was sure that the room would find it highly amusing.

She _would _mind them laughing at her expense, which is what they were surely going to do.

**"I am seeing someone."**

"Oh really," Draco commented, with a wry smile.

Hermione's face flushed.

**Lavender's smile widened, eager for gossip, no doubt. "Who is it?"**

**Much to Hermione's horror, Ginny looked curious as well.**

"She would be," Harry smiled sadly.

Hermione felt a pang of sadness, for she knew that Harry missed Ginny a great deal. Reading about her wouldn't make it much easier.

**What Hermione said next was a first sign of pure madness, "Draco-"**

Blaise toppled over in a fit of hysterics. "Th-that oughta shu-shut her up!"

Narcissa hid a smile behind her hand, while Lucius rolled his eyes, unamused.

Draco smirked, "Well, well, well - "

"Don't finish that sentence if you value your life," Hermione threatened.

Ron, however, was seething.

**"Malfoy."  
**

**Realising what she had just done, Hermione let out a little gasp and covered her mouth with her hand.**

**Ginny looked as if she were about to toppled over in hysterics.**

Harry grimaced at the similarities between his girl- his ex-girlfriend and Zabini. The conversation he'd overheard Zabini having with Malfoy on the train in sixth year wasn't a huge comfort.

**The smirk was wiped off of Lavender's face. "He wouldn't date you. He hates you. He hates muggle-borns."**

Draco's smirk faltered. He hated hearing of how badly he had treated Hermione in the past.

**"No, it's true," Ginny said, glancing at Hermione and winking, "I saw them together in the hallway. He was awfully touchy-"**

**"He was not!" Hermione protested.**

**Ginny shot her a do-as-I-say-or-die look. **

Harry and Blaise both snorted at the same time, then shot each other sharp looks.

_Oh Merlin_, Hermione thought.

**"Oh really," Lavender sniffed. "Then why don't you get him to meet us at the Three Broomsticks. It can be a triple date."**

**Defiance bubbled up in Hermione. "Fine." **_**Wench. **_

"Oooh, fiesty," Zabini said in a sing-song voice.

Draco rolled his eyes in amusement. This book was getting more amusing by the minute.

**"I-I'll need to send him an owl," Hermione said, stiffly. "I'll meet you there, I need to visit the owlery."**

**"You do that," Lavender said, a smirk lifting on her lips again. **

"I _hate _her." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

**"See you there, 'Mione," Ginny gave a short wave from behind Lavender's back where she was brushing the blonde's hair. She winked as she made a motion that implied she was about to strangle her. Her eyes went wide and crazed, before she snorted in amusement at her own antics.**

Hermione laughed loudly, "Ginny sure is something, isn't she?"

"Mhmmm..." Blaise, instead of Harry,said.

Harry decidedly glared at Zabini.

**Hermione stifled a laugh.**

**She quickly made way to the owlery. But she was stuck.**

**How were you supposed to invite your arch enemy to lunch at the Three Broomsticks?**

"Dearest Draco would be a good start," Zabini suggested.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**She could always say that he wasn't available to come...**

**How tempting that idea was.**

"But then Lavender would know you lied," Harry pointed out.

Hermione sniffed, angrily. "Her brain is so small she probably wouldn't even comprehend - "

"Enough," Ron said gruffly, causing Hermione to glare at him.

**She scribbled a note:**

_**Malfoy,**_

_**I brought you to the hospital wing. You owe me. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at noon.**_

_**_Granger**_

"Ahh. So you're going to guilt him into it," Blaise rolled his eyes. "Malfoy is incapable of guilt. Nice try though."

"He won't stay away," Hermione said, firmly.

Everyone knew it was the truth.

**She purposely left out the presence of Harry and Ron. **

"Urgh," Draco muttered.

Hermione sighed.

**He didn't need to know that.**

Draco raised an eyebrow.

**Yet.**

"Very cunning," Blaise complimented.

"The hat was close to putting me in Slytherin," Hermione stated, "It was the fact that I'm muggle-born that landed me in Gryffindor."

She earned surprise glances. "_What_?"

**So when she entered the Three Broomsticks that very afternoon and saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender there, she wasn't surprised.**

**But when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, her eyes widened in shock.**

**"Hello, Granger."**

"Wonder who that could be," Narcissa said with a smile.

"It's obviously me," Blaise scoffed.

"I hope not," whispered Hermione.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

**C-L-I-F-F-H-A-N-G-E-R  
**

**MWAHAHAHA. Evil-ness on Valentine's day just feels **_**right**_**. **


	12. Complications

**A/N: Happy Birthday xSerenityIsn'tAlwaysTheAnswerx :D I know you mentioned your birthday was Saturday, so consider this an early present :0 Best wishesss~ **

Blaise shot Hermione one last skeptical glance before Draco cleared his throat, "This chapter's called, **"Complications,"**

"Great," Hermione murmured, sarcastically.

**Hermione let out a shriek. A loud one. **

"Well you would too if someone came out of nowhere-"

"Yeah we get it, Hermione," Harry rolled his eyes.

**The owner of the arm**

Draco let out an amused snort.

**snorted, incredulously. "Calm down, Granger."**

"Said Zabini," Blaise continued, "'Draco's just not man enough to handle a woman like yourself.'"

Draco glowered at him. "That. Is. Not. What. It. Says."

"Mmm, yeah you're right," Zabini agreed, "But this would make for a much better story."

**She looked up into the wickedly amused face of Draco Malfoy. Okay, so he'd gotten her message, she thought.**

"Ha-Ha. As if there aren't other motives behind that, my naive lioness." Zabini cackled.

"Shut_ up_!"

**"You got the owl, then." **

**"Well I'm not here for my own bloody healt- Is that Pothead?"**

"Uh-oh, dragon toes," Zabini sang - er screeched.

Harry shook his head, "Glad to know you don't change much, Malfoy."

"Glad to know you're still Pothead in the future, Pothead."

Hermione rolled her eyes, exasperatedly.

**"Ummm."**

**"And Weasle? And the Weaslette? And-"**

Ron glared at Draco at the mention of his 'nickname'.

**"Yeah. It's them."**

"What are_** they **_**doing here?"**

"That should be obvious, Draco dear." Narcissa said kindly.

"Yes, yes," Blaise clucked his tongue, "So obvious _Draco dear_." 

**Hermione crossed her arms, "What do **_**you**_** think?" **

**Draco looked miffed, "You didn't tell me...?"**

**"I didn't think you'd come," she retorted. **

**"I wouldn't have if I'd known." His eyes jerked towards the table where the others were seated. **

"You fight like an old married couple," Zabini commented with an eye roll.

"Do not!" They replied, then shared a look. "_Do not_!"

**"Feel free to leave," Hermione sniffed.**

**Draco made no movement to leave. Instead he stood rather still, his face paling considerably for **_**him. **_

"He's having an internal battle. See, we all know he's got the hots for Potter-"

"WHAT!" Draco and Harry roared at the same time.

"Zabini, you better take that back!" Harry shouted, angrily.

Blaise smiled warmly. "Denial is the first step to - "

"_SHUT UP_!"

Lucius' burst resulted in a few moments of awkward silence, before Blaise continued reading.

**"I'll go." He said quietly.**

**"Well then just lea- wait, what?"**

**"I said, I'll go."**

"Awe," Blaise and Narcissa cooed.

One, of which, was mockingly. Three guesses who.

**"Um. Okay. But I need to tell you something," Hermione's face flushed. **

**It was silent for a few moments. Draco rolled his eyes, "Well, **_**go on**_**."**

**"I...Lavender was...I might have told Lavender we were seeing each other," Hermione said in an almost whisper.**

"And Draco fell to his knees and begged Hermione to snog him senseless-"

"_Zabini_," Lucius warned, ignoring his beaming wife.

**To her surprise, he didn't laugh, he didn't make a disgusted face, he simply shrugged. "So, what, we just pretend to be seeing each other?"**

**"Um, yeah..." She couldn't believe her luck. "You're okay with it?"**

**"It will make Weasle mad," was all he said, as if that answered her question at all.**

"It did answer your question," Draco smirked.

Ron rolled his eyes, "See? Hermione he's just using you to get to me!"

"...As opposed to what she's doing?" Draco reasoned. "She's just using me to get to, Brown."

Ron didn't look convinced, "That's different. Hermione's my best friend she deserves more than a fake-" 

"Can we finish this argument later?" Hermione interrupted.

**"Yeah. Right. Okay," she said, hesitantly.**

**Together they made their way to the table. **

"And everyone in the pub screamed 'Oh My Merlin! It's Dramione!'," Blaise read with a smile.

"Blaise," Narcissa chided, "Just read the book.

Blaise sighed, but listened.

**"What's he doing here?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing at Malfoy.**

"Typical," Hermione sighed.

Ron looked at her, strangely. What had she been expecting? Of course it's typical! They've hated each other for years!

**"Hermione's seeing him now," Lavender said, gaping at Malfoy's arm around Hermione's waist (which Hermione didn't protest against, nor did she initiate this intimate action, just let it be known). **

Draco snorted.

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh. _Nothing_."

**"What?" Harry asked, in a deadly quiet voice. She knew that voice. **

All Slytherin's present raised an eyebrow.

**It was the calm before the explosion.**

"OH _REALLY_!" Zabini shouted, joyfully, clapping his hands. "This should be_ good_."

Harry winced. He knew he wouldn't take this very well.

**"Why didn't you tell us?" **

"That should be obvious, Harry," Hermione said, quietly.

**Ginny, bright as ever, decided to intervene, "It just happened recently. Besides. It's not like you two have been keeping in touch. Would it **_**kill**_** you to send an owl every now and then? Honestly!" **

"She sounds like, Mum," Ron grumbled.

Harry nodded in agreement, with a small smile.

**Ginny's newfound resemblance to Mrs. Weasley had not gone unnoticed by Hermione. "And," Hermione sniffed, looking at Ron specifically. "I haven't got an owl from either of you," she switched her look to Harry.**

**"I was waiting for you to send one."**

"What a lame excuse, Potter," Zabini frowned, disapprovingly.

**"So was I," Ron said quickly.**

Hermione snorted, "Looks like you don't change either, Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes at her, making her smile a bit.

**"Funny. I was waiting for you to send one to me," Hermione countered, glaring at them both. "I seem to recall you both promising to send me one first."**

"This conversation is getting _soooo_ first year-ish," Zabini rolled his eyes.

**Ginny decided to cut in, as Lavender was watching the argument excitedly. "Guys, this conversation is getting a little too first year for my liking. Just sit down and shut up!"**

Zabini blinked once before his eyes narrowed at the book. He didn't like having something in common with the blood-traitor.

**We did as we were told. **

"Definitely like Mum," Ron snorted.

**"So," Lavender smiled sweetly at Malfoy, "How long have you two been seeing each other exactly?"**

**Hermione grimaced as Ginny shot her a panicked look. Malfoy seemed relaxed enough, "About two weeks. Isn't that right," he looked to Hermione with a smirk before adding - much to her humiliation- "**_**honey**_**?"**

Narcissa squealed in delight.

Hermione grimaced. She hated petnames.

"Ick, _so sweet_," Blaise smirked at his friend.

**"Uh - yeah." **

"Dear Merlin, Granger. How did you get away with all those adventures in school when you're such a horrible liar?"

"It gets better with practice," she said, defensively, "And it depends on what I'm lying about. I'm better when it's actually important. Or life-threatening."

**Lavender seemed pleased enough, "How come you didn't tell **_**us**_**, Hermione? I thought we were friends." She gestured between her and Ginny.**

**Well let's see, Hermione thought, maybe because my ex-boyfriend (still best friend) cheated on me with **_**you**_**?**

**"It must have slipped my mind," Hermione said, glancing at Harry, who still seemed relatively calm.**

"Pothead hasn't blown up yet, strange," Zabini noted, pretending to write with a quill on his palm.

"Oh shut up," Harry groaned.

**"Slipped your mind?" Malfoy repeated, sounding amused. **

**"Um. Yeah."**

**"But we've been together every night."**

**Hermione wished he would shut up.**

"This is brilliant!" Laughed Zabini.

**"Every night," Ron spat out, his face red.**

"Oh Merlin," Hermione groaned into her hands.

**"Oh!" Malfoy chirped, "She didn't **_**tell**_** you? I'm Head Boy." **

**"**_**WHAT**_**!" **

"Is it really that hard to believe, Weasle?"

"Yes," Ron commented, "But I don't think that was me, _Ferret_."

**Apparently this was the final straw for Harry.**

"That _would_ be," Harry let out a deep sigh.

**"**_**You**_**! But you're a **_**Death Eater**_**!" **

Lucius glowered at the book.

**"**_**Was**_**." Malfoy corrected, patiently. **

**"Still, you're, you... you were a **_**Death Eater**_**!" Harry spluttered, angrily. **

"Yes, Pothead, you've already mentioned that once or twice." Draco said, dryly.

**"You've mentioned that once or twice," Malfoy said, a smile playing on his lips.**

**Clearly, this was the very sort of trouble he liked to cause. Hermione should have known better.**

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry flushed at the thought of causing a scene in the middle of a public place.

She waved a hand and smiled slightly. "It hasn't happened." _Yet_. She reminded herself, looking at Draco.

**"You," Harry turned to Hermione **

Both Harry and Hermione grimaced.

**"Why are you even with him? He doesn't like muggleborns-"**

**A growl sounded. **

"Well it's true," Harry said, reasonably. "You spent most of your time insulting us. Mostly me. But still."

Draco cringed.

**"People. Can. Change."**

**"Not Death Eaters," Harry said just as coldly. **

"Oh dear..." Narcissa frowned, her eyebrows crinkling together in distress.

**"Enough!" Hermione shouted, ignoring the all too interested glances from the other customers. "Can't you two get along?" She noticed they were entirely ignoring her and glaring at each other. "**_**For me**_**?" **

Draco frowned, knowing he wouldn't have a choice. No matter how much he'd love to hex Potter...

**Harry, predictably, was still glaring at Malfoy. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "But you still didn't answer my question."**

**Hermione sighed in relief, "What was the question?"**

**"Why are you with him?"**

"Because I want to like make Lavender jealous, because she's like such a bloody wench, and like yeah, like yeah..." Blaise smirked at Hermione.

She looked affronted. "I do _not _talk like that!"

**Hermione sniffed. She'd been expecting this question. **

"The million galleon question!" Zabini roared.

Hermione winced at his volume. "Shut up, _prat_."

**"Well, you see..."**

**"He completely told Zabini to shove off, right Hermione?" Ginny winked.**

"URGH!" Zabini looked miffed at the mention of the 'incident'.

**"Your knight in Slythergit robes...how sweet," Ron muttered under his breath.**

Ron seemed to agree with his bookself.

Hermione sighed frustratedly.

**"I think it's romantic!" Lavender gushed, no doubt because her presence was nearly forgotten (God forbid...) **

Hermione snorted, and gave the book a dark look. Oh the hell she had put Hermione through in sixth year...

**"Why don't you ever do anything like that for me?" She asked Ron with a doe-eyed look. **

_**Because no one would want to bother with you, they'd never shut you up, **_**Hermione wanted desperately to say.**

Zabini snickered, "Who knew you could be sort of funny?"

**"Because no one bothers with you," Ron said, giving her a weird look. **

Hermione and Ron both shared a look and laughed, which resulted in a peeved Draco.

**"Hmph." She pouted childishly. **

**She probably thought it made her look cute, but in Hermione's opinion, it made her look more like a fish. **

"That's the end of the chapter," Blaise announced with a cheerful grin. "Wasn't that the best one yet?"

"I quite like the one where you're an arse, though," Harry said, cheekily.

Hermione feigned thoughtfulness, "But, Harry, there were so many-"

"_OY_!"

**Everybody be baggin' on Blaise. Sorry if you like Lavender guys. I hate her. But you could probably tell by the way I characterized her. So just a few notes, okay? Someone mentioned not to use the nickname 'Mione', so I avoided using that this chapter. And someone asked me not to make Ron 'dumb'. Ha-ha. So hopefully this chapter showed a clever-er-er-er side of him.**

**Also if you review, please leave a birthday wish for xSerenityIsn'tAlwaysTheAnswerx...It's the right thing to do. *SMOLDER* I've been watching Tangled too much...Oh God. **


	13. The KnowItAll Knows

**A/N: I won't make excuses :\ I'll just say that I've been really off lately. Hopefully my writing's improved a bit since I last posted, if not, feel free to beat me with your magical wand. Unless you're a muggle, if that's the case, just give me your best virtual, internet punch. It's well deserved. :3 Well, enjoy. **

Narcissa grabbed hold of the book, scarcely able to contain her excitement, "This chapter's called, **"The KnowItAll Knows," **a frown fell upon the woman's face as the implications of the title had occurred to her.

Hermione flushed as Draco sunk lower into his chair. Would this be the chapter where they'd all find out...?

"I wonder what the know-it-all knows," Zabini smirked to himself, satisfied at the mild discomfort of his friend. Serves him right for being so bloody oblivious…

**Still recovering from the spectacle of being seen with Draco Malfoy – in public, no less – Hermione had doubted things could get much worse –**

Blaise looked at Draco, almost as if he was seeing him a new light. "Is it really that embarrassing to be seen with him? Maybe I should reconsider my friendship…"

Draco scowled, still not liking the title of the chapter. It was bound to be troublesome.

**Until word had spread that – **

"Let me guess," Hermione grimaced, her eyes narrowing at the book in Narcissa's hands. "Lavender ran her mouth – "

"Would you shut up?" Ron had shoved his fists into his front pockets, a way of suppressing his anger. "She's not _that_ bad, really, Hermione."

Hermione simply stared, bewildered, at the ginger boy.

**She and Draco Malfoy were together. **

"Well, you shouldn't be surprised," Harry pointed out, still a bit dazed from the last chapter. He knew that his reaction to Malfoy being around Hermione wouldn't be pleasant, but he hadn't expected to snap so harshly. "You did go gallivanting around with him at Hogsmeade."

Hermione's face flushed. "With good reason!"

"To show Lavender up?" Harry teased, "I don't think that counts as good reasoning, Hermione."

**Of course, they weren't. Not really.**

Hermione and Draco shared a knowing look, infuriating Lucius, who remained silent in his angry musings.

**She was avoiding him like the plague – **

"Oh no!" Blaise slapped his hands onto his cheeks, and widened his eyes comically. "It's Draco! Run!"

"Shut up, git," muttered Draco.

**Or was he avoiding her? **

"What?" Narcissa questioned down at the book, her pale eyes confused.

**She really couldn't tell anymore. For weeks, she woke up to find the Head common room empty. He'd leave exceptionally early, his intentions very clear. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.**

"That's not true," Draco mumbled, knowing how his book-self must have been feeling so conflicted…

Lucius grumbled something unintelligible to himself.

**Well that was fine with Hermione. She was happy for one less distraction.**

"One less distraction?" Narcissa inquired, tempted to read ahead, but contenting herself with just waiting along with the rest of the group.

**Harry had been bombarding her with letters since the reunion, or rather, confrontation.**

Harry blushed. He really did think of Hermione as a sister and knowing she was around Malfoy would certainly make him worried.

**Each sounding suspiciously similar to the last; **_**What are you up to at school? **_

Hermione smiled slightly.

_**Has Malfoy tried anything yet? **_

Her smile faltered and she gave Harry a steady glare, to which he responded with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

_**Are you nervous about the N.E.W.T.s? Auror training is fine…What's Malfoy been up to?**_

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy," Zabini whined, his dark eyes narrowed. "He hasn't been the only bloke moving in on Granger! What about me? Why aren't you questioning _my_ motives, Potter?"

This was all a joke, of course. But Harry took it seriously. "Because you're not a threat."

Draco didn't know whether to be flattered or angry at his deduction, but Blaise had settled on outright indignant. "_Yes I am_!"

Draco met Harry's eyes, both pairs narrowed. Suddenly, things didn't feel so lighthearted and easygoing anymore…

**Hermione found herself responding with just as monotonous replies. **

_**School's fine, **_**she'd scribble with her quill, feeling vindicated at her own vague response, purposefully ignoring the questions about Draco.**

"Why would you do that?" Zabini asked, truly curious.

Hermione paused before replying, "It just said that we were avoiding each other. I guess that means I don't find it relevant."

Draco cringed inwardly at her words.

_**Ginny's fine, too, **_**she'd write as well, because she knew how much he would have wanted to ask.**

**Though he never did.**

Harry frowned at the book, and Ron raised his eyebrows as well, surprised.

**I rarely received any letters from Ron, besides on the rare occasion that he decided to fill me in on the details of the Auror business.**

Ron felt his own lips tug into a grin, thrilled at the idea of being an Auror.

"Why look so surprised?," Hermione gave him a small smile, which he returned hesitantly.

**As happy as she was to hear from her good friend – **

His smile fell at this, though. Good friend? Not even best friend?

**She was less than enthusiastic at the thought that she'd gotten more information out of Lavender than she ever did out of his letters.**

Hermione's brown eyes narrowed instantly at the book.

"**Oh yes," Lavender would gush over breakfast in The Great Hall. "He's just doing fabulously at work, they even offered him a higher position – "**

"**Bollocks," Ginny retorted, having already chewed a biscuit to bits. "They offered that position to him because he's a hero now."**

**The words sounded bitter on her tongue.**

"Hero, huh?" Ron liked the sound of that.

Harry sighed, knowing that Ginny would have hated anything that reminded her of the war, but still glad with the knowledge that at least she was alright for the most part.

**Hermione decided to change the subject. "Have you been working on your Charms essays?"**

Ron and Harry both shared a look, before grinning widely at Hermione who grinned back.

They really missed the way things had been at school – you know if you eliminated Voldemort from the equation…

**Both girls gave Hermione incredulous looks before returning to their own conversation.**

"Denied," Zabini whistled.

"**He's certainly my hero," Lavender swooned, twirling a strand of curly hair around her finger.**

"Disgusting," Draco grumbled to himself.

Ron looked as though he didn't know how to feel, his face bright red.

"**Don't make me sick," Ginny spat before taking a long swig of pumpkin juice. "That's my **_**brother**_** you're acting like a fool over."**

Ron rolled his eyes, while Harry chuckled fondly.

"Fiesty," Blaise commented, much to Harry's dismay, and the boy who lived stopped laughing promptly.

"**Hermione knows what I'm talking about," Lavender giggled – **

Both Hermione and Ron frowned, neither of them liking where they knew she was certainly going with that statement.

"**She's snogged him. Isn't he brilliant, Hermione?"**

Grimacing, the pair looked at each other briefly, before coming to an understanding. They would talk about this later. They had to before they let a stupid book come in between their friendship.

**Hermione nearly choked on the bagel she'd been gnawing on. "W-What?"**

**Lavender blinked before her cheeks reddened. **

Hermione glanced at the book, not quite believing it.

"**I'm sorry, Hermione," she said, her tone low. "I shouldn't have said that, I was completely out of line."**

"What?" Hermione was now flat out gaping at the book.

Ron smiled to himself, "I told you she wasn't that bad."

A frown pulled her lips downwards and she leaned back into her seat as she realized that she may have misjudged her fellow classmate entirely.

**Hermione was flabbergasted. "That…That's okay," she managed, slowly, giving her classmate a tiny smile.**

"Ew," Zabini rolled his eyes. "Can we get back to the action? I'd rather read about Hermione and Draco doing it than this – "

"Silence, Zabini," Lucius said coolly, paling at the thought of his son associating with…He paled even more as he realized that it was bound to happen sooner or later. They were mates.

**Ginny rolled her eyes. "Enough of this nonsense," she said, determined to deter the conversation. "Now, Hermione, you are planning to attend the Quidditch game this afternoon, aren't you?"**

Harry grinned at the reminder of Ginny's love for Quidditch but frowned as he remembered that she was none too pleased with him at the moment.

"**Quidditch match?" Hermione hadn't honestly paid much attention Quidditch, even when Harry had been playing. She'd always snuck a book with her into the stands.**

"Hey," Harry said, half annoyed and half teasingly. "And here I was thinking that you were honestly there to cheer me on." He rolled his emerald eyes.

Hermione smiled, "Of course I cheered you on." _Between chapters…_

"**You're coming," Ginny grinned without waiting for a response. "Well, I've got to be off – Slughead – I mean Slughorn will have my head if I'm late. **_**Again**_**."**

Blaise smirked. Maybe the littlest ginger wasn't such a nuisance after all…Harry didn't like the look on Zabini's face at all.

**With a sly wink over the shoulder, Ginny left. **

Harry found himself sighing yet again.

**Hermione found herself trudging towards the Quidditch field that very same afternoon. **

"Ginny has this way of willing people to do what she wants," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Bet she got it from Mum."

**She was surprised that she'd missed the field. It brought back memories of her, Harry, and Ron that she'd completely forgotten in the aftermath of the war.**

Everyone took a deep breath at another mention of the war that was still continuing on at this very minute.

Harry glanced from the corner of his eye to Lucius, wondering why the Death Eater had made no attempts to kill, or even harm him yet.

**Somebody shoved past her and treaded further onto the field.**

"How rude," Narcissa chided, before her eyes narrowed, having read ahead a bit.

**She shouldn't have been so surprised to see the Slytherin Quidditch uniform on the figure,**

Blaise leaned forward in anticipation.

**or the blond hair atop his head. **

"Well now, that could be anyone. You've got to learn to be more specific, Granger," he drawled, sarcastically.

Hermione glanced towards Draco, slightly hurt. He didn't miss the look, but rather, he avoided it.

**Or the stupid smirk on his face as he looked over his shoulder just once.**

"What's your problem?" Hermione demanded, now a little angry.

Draco just gave her that stormy look of his and she settled down with the realization that it was just a silly book…Wasn't it?

"**Malfoy," she gritted her teeth and he stopped.**

"Oh boy, now you've done it," Ron whistled lowly.

Harry nodded in agreement.

**He turned around, smirk still firm in place. "What is it, **_**mudblood**_**?" **

"You idiot," Zabini growled lowly to his friend who had stiffened.

**There it was; what she'd been waiting for all the time.**

**His smirk fell as Hermione stomped on the damp grass to catch up with him.**

Draco shut his eyes tightly.

**She reached for her wand in her robe's pocket and held it up to his neck; he stumbled backwards a bit, understandably.**

"Oh no," Narcissa bit out, worriedly.

Hermione and Draco both recalled a certain event in third year and looked towards each other. It was fleeting, though, and Hermione was the first to look away, still hurt.

"**Granger," he swallowed, **

"He swallowed you." A proper snicker emitted from Blaise's lips that had been turning blue from suppressed giggles.

"Shut up, Zabini," Hermione said, ignoring his innuendo.

"**Listen to me," the words were weak sounding, as if he were trying very hard to repress something. **

Draco's eyes widened before he felt his mother's eyes on him, concerned. He shook his head, knowing for certain that he wouldn't hurt her…He couldn't.

**Her wand dug itself further into his neck, he winced.**

"Oh my." Narcissa shook her head at Hermione. "Dear, I know what he said was wrong but violence is not – "

"That's nice, coming from you," Harry snorted, the implications were not lost on the Death Eater's wife, who sighed tiredly.

Lucius glared at the boy but said nothing.

**Hermione laughed coldly, the sound making Malfoy flinch even more. She knew she shouldn't be threatening him like this – but he shouldn't have insulted her. "So, if it was all going to come back to this," she said, angrily. "Why bother even being nice to me at all?"**

Draco sighed sadly into his hands. "It's not like that…at all."

"**You've got to listen to me…" His stormy eyes widened as she began reciting an incantation. "Hermione, please."**

"That's the first time you've said my name," the real Hermione remarked quietly.

**Hermione arched an eyebrow. It was the first time he'd called her anything but mudblood or Granger.**

**If circumstances had been different, she might have pulled her wand back, but as things were she didn't.**

"Good," Ron nodded approvingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, bitterly.

"**What? So I'm only mudblood when I haven't got my wand to your neck, am I?" **

"Hermione," Harry commented, lightly, as to not offend the girl. "I don't think that's exactly what he means. As much as I hate to admit it," he added, reluctantly.

Hermione felt herself nod once before she turned more towards the book, so they couldn't see the deep frown that was forming on her lips.

If they couldn't make it through a few chapters in a book, she thought, they'd never make it at all.

"**Not like that at all," he smiled despite his situation. "Just let me explain, please."**

"That's not going to happen," Hermione shook her bushy head of hair. "I won't like hearing that at all…Sounds too much like an excuse."

Draco watched as she turned back around. Strange as it seemed, he felt a little regretful about the way his book-self was acting.

"**No," she snapped, pulling her wand away from his neck. "Just do me a favor and leave me alone."**

Draco frowned. He'd rather have been hexed than hear that, and he was sure that his book-self would feel the same way. Veelas didn't take well to the absence of their mates and it seemed like they'd been avoiding each other for a while.

He wouldn't let her go as easily as that.

**A hand pulled her back roughly when she tried to walk away.**

Ron glowered at Draco. "If you hurt her…"

Draco ignored him altogether.

"**Listen," he said huskily into her ear. "Meet me in the library after curfew. I'll explain everything, I promise."**

**She ignored the quickening pace of her heartbeat as he did so,**

Blaise grinned widely. "Oooh! She's in loveeeee!"

"Shut up," the two in question replied simultaneously

"**The library will be locked up," she retorted, still angry. "Not the brightest, are you Malfoy? If you want to explain things so badly, then try staying in the Head's common room for more than a minute."**

"So we can snog," Blaise feigned a dreamy, Luna-like voice.

**Malfoy reeled back, genuinely surprised. "Even better."**

"**You're daft."**

"You really are," Harry said, with a slight smirk. "You've got a whole common room to yourselves and you're convinced you have to sneak out?"

"Explains why you weren't put in Ravenclaw," Ron chimed in.

Draco glared at both, "Speak for yourself, Weasley."

**She walked away without as much as another word. She didn't even want to stay and watch the stupid game, Ginny would understand. **

"But that would mean explaining things to her," Harry said, hinting at how persistent Ginny could really be. "Which I'm not sure you'd really want to do."

**Right now, Hermione only had one thing on her mind.**

"Draco," Blaise said in a sing-song voice.

**N.E.W.T.S**

Draco rolled his eyes, almost smiling.

**She had gone promptly to the library after her encounter with Malfoy, mostly because people knew better than to disturb her while she was immersed in her studies.**

**All except one, apparently.**

"Ooh, it's me, isn't it?" Zabini sang excitedly. "Yay! I'm going to be in the story again! It's about damn time, gosh Granger; I'm surprised you haven't dropped dead from withdrawals."

Most rolled their eyes at his antics.

"**Good day to be cooped up in a library, eh, Granger?"**

**Hermione scowled as Zabini **

"What do you mean 'scowled'?" Zabini did his best to look offended.

**Slid into the seat across from her, uninvited. He smirked.**

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. He knew that Blaise had asked out Hermione before just to get him angry, but what was he doing now?

"**Not with you," Hermione bit out, irritably.**

Blaise pouted, mockingly.

"**Easy now, Granger," he licked his lips, like that were supposed to impress her or something.**

He did the same; his face right in front of hers. "Well, does it impress you?"

"Not in the least," she answered, though she was blushing slightly, which amused one of the Slytherins, not so much the others.

"**You don't want two Slytherins to become infatuated with that charming personality of yours."**

"**Shut up."**

"Charming, indeed," Blaise rolled his eyes. He'd grown to tolerate the mudblo- muggleborn witch, maybe even like her in a friendly way, but she was by no means 'charming'. At least not by his standards.

**She was satisfied that she hadn't blurted out the first question that had popped into her head. **_**Two?**_

"Aw, you should have," Harry laughed a bit. "Because we clearly don't know at least one of them."

Hermione flushed and pushed some hair into her face to hide it.

**Zabini slammed her book shut, ignoring the disbelief expressed on her face. **

"How very dare I?" Zabini said, very amused with himself.

Draco's eyes drifted towards his friend, suspiciously. "I wonder what you're there for…"

"**Listen," his voice was no longer flirtatious, rather very serious. **

"Hmm," Blaise considered this.

"**Whatever ideas you've got about Dra- I mean, Malfoy," his slip had not gone unnoticed by Hermione, but she remained silent. "Get rid of them now. He's not the same arse he was at twelve, got it?"**

"I'm not going to like that either," Hermione remarked.

**Hermione's eyes narrowed, daringly. "Who do you think you are, trying to tell me what to do?"**

"**Blaise Arlo Zabini," the smirk returned along with his playful demeanor, "At your service."**

"**That doesn't mean much to me," she sniffed, opening her book and trying to find the page she'd left off on. **

"And I'm not going to like that," Zabini teased.

**The book was promptly shut again. "Well it should." And with that he disappeared in a crowd of people exiting the library.**

"Dramatic exits are so my thing."

"Shut up."

**Hermione wasn't sure why she'd stayed up this late and actually cared to show up in the Head's common room. She wasn't even sure Draco would show up…The stupid prat.**

Draco shrugged the insult off, knowing that everything would be out in the open soon enough.

"**You actually came."**

**He sounded so surprised that she almost wanted to laugh and run to her room, leaving him alone.**

"That's terribly mean," Narcissa said, pursing her lips.

Hermione bowed her head a little.

"Not that it isn't justified," Narcissa admitted, with a small smile, much to Hermione's blatant surprise.

**But she didn't.**

"**Explain," was all she had to say.**

"Let's get to the good part," Blaise rubbed his hands in anticipation.

This was going to be good.

**He scratched the back of his neck, anxiously. Then he pulled at his loosened tie and sighed dramatically.**

"Just say something already," Ron muttered. Despite his previous anger, he was just as curious as the rest of the bunch – save the Slytherins and Hermione who already knew.

Harry had an inkling but he couldn't be certain.

"**Fine," Hermione said annoyed. "I'm going to bed then."**

"**No! Wait. No, stay. I'll – I'll explain. Just sit down."**

**Hermione sat herself comfortably on the sofa. "Okay. I'm listening."**

Narcissa looked incredulously down at the page. "It…It leaves off there."

"_WHAT_?"

She glanced at her husband and handed him the book, which he took with a grimace upon his face.

**A/N continued: Oh, by the way. I'm back for good now. No way I'm leaving until at least this story is finished, plus I've got some other ideas floating around my noggin. ILOVEYOUALL just because I do. **


	14. Written On Her Arm

**A/N: This one's a bit darker and less lighthearted than the others. ****It occurred to me that ****not much action was going on, despite the fact that they're in the middle of a WAR, so I came up with this little plot. It'll become more important later on in both the 'book' and the general story.  
**

A sudden cry of pain echoed throughout the large room. All eyes turned to the source – Hermione was toppled over in her seat, clenching her wrist, crying out with great howls of anguish.

"No! Stop it!" A terrible screech escaped her lips; she shut her eyes tightly, trying to drown out the pain. "I don't know where it is! Please!"

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron stood up at once and knelt by her side; Harry trying to snap her out of it, Ron stroking her head trying to comfort her.

Draco nearly passed out from the wave of panic that settled in his stomach at that moment; it was almost too much to take. He wanted to be by her side as well, but something told him that it would only make it worse.

Narcissa gasped behind her hand and hid her face in her husband's robe, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Lucius observed with no remorse, though he was a little bewildered at the suddenness of events, and he held his wife tightly.

Blaise was frowning deeply at the sight, occasionally turning to pat Draco on the back, knowing it was probably hurting him a lot just to witness the scene.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, this time, successfully breaking her out of her trance.

She opened her brown eyes; watery and wide. "I was there…" Her broken voice spluttered, thick with emotion.

"Where?" Harry asked, his voice calming, though inside he was a nervous wreck. They'd been so busy with the book; they'd nearly forgotten the war. What if this was Voldemort's doing? Anger swelled in his gut at just the idea.

"Harry," Ron paled, "Her arm."

Everyone turned to get a glimpse of the girl's arm, which was bleeding deeply. A scar was visible, reading 'mudblood'.

"Just like the book," Harry murmured, horrified. He pulled Hermione into his arms and ran his hands up and down her back, soothingly. "It's going to be okay, Hermione, just hang in there."

"I – I saw her!" Hermione sobbed into her best friend's shoulder, the sting of the scar still burning terribly. "B-Bellatrix, she wanted to know where the sword was, Harry!"

Harry grimaced at Ron over her shoulder but continued soothing his distressed friend. He pulled away and demanded that someone conjure up some bandages, Narcissa complied, a sinking feeling present in her face as she recognized the name of her eldest sister.

"Allow me," Narcissa said, standing up and walking over to Hermione's shaking frame. She smiled comfortingly, albeit a little nervously. "I'm just going to apply pressure to stop the bleeding, is that alright?"

Hermione nodded numbly, tear stains streaking her cheeks.

Draco and Blaise watched with displeasure as Narcissa bandaged the wound with great care, each feeling different waves of sickness. It didn't make sense, she'd said she'd been there, but she was with them in the room the whole time…

Once she'd been bandaged up hastily and the bleeding had subsided, Hermione stared at the wrapping, and hugged her knees to her chest. Harry and Ron each had an arm wrapped comfortably around her.

She rocked back and forth in her position, mumbling to herself.

"Is she going to be…?" Blaise bit his lower lip, for the first time it seemed, deadly serious.

"I don't know," Harry answered, eyeing Hermione worriedly, out of the corner of his eye.

Narcissa shook her head, "She's in shock, as I imagine anyone would be. It will wear off in time."

Nobody wanted to ask the question on everyone's mind. _What happened?_ They were too afraid of what the answer might be.

"You were there," Hermione's small voice finally said, looking towards Lucius with disdain. "You were there and you were _laughing_. I remember because I've never heard you laugh, and it was cold. So…cold," she shivered, and resumed rocking back and forth.

Narcissa frowned deeply at Lucius who looked a bit disturbed.

"The Cruciatus," her tiny, weak voice chimed miserably. "How many times was it…? Three…Four…I can't remember."

Harry cringed at the mention of one of the unforgivables. "Hermione, what exactly happened? Can you tell us?"

"Shove off, mate," Ron glowered, "She's still hurt – "

"No," Hermione said quietly. "I can tell you if you want."

"Please don't." Draco gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. An indescribable amount of anger was pulsing in his veins and he wasn't sure he'd be able to just sit there and hear about her being tortured.

Hermione glanced in his direction before she began sobbing again. This time, Ron held her, while Harry paced the room trying to think of some sort of explanation.

Draco's head pounded at the sound of her crying. He wished that she would stop. She had to stop, he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"What's going on?" Harry muttered, mostly to himself, but the others were in silent agreement. What _was_ going on?

"Get him away from me!" Hermione sobbed restlessly and held onto Ron more tightly.

"Who?" Ron inquired, though he may or may not have already known.

Hermione's muffled voice sounded. "_Malfoy_."

"Which one?" Ron attempted to joke, but her water eyes narrowed at him, as she pulled away from his embrace. She stumbled to a corner where she resumed her rocking position.

Ron watched her go before his eyes darted to Lucius. "You fowl git. How could you watch a girl be tortured and _laugh_?"

"I haven't done anything, Weasley," Lucius remarked, coolly, still a bit disturbed at the mudblood's recollection of events. It was all too strange.

Ron looked as though he'd wanted to throw a few good punches, but Harry stopped him. "He's right, Ron," Harry admitted, though it didn't sound sincere. "We shouldn't fight _until_ we realize what's happened," he shot a pointed glare towards Lucius, with emphasis on _until_.

There would always be a fight in the end.

"The book," Narcissa gasped softly as it glowed for a moment before it died down in Lucius' grip.

Lucius glanced down and opened to where they'd left off. "It's different than it was before," he commented, uninterestedly.

"What?" Harry's attention snapped to the book. "Let me see," he said hastily stealing it from the elder Malfoy's grasp and running his fingers over the page.

Harry's eyes widened as he read. "Um, guys. I think we should start reading again."

"Not until Hermione is better," Ron snapped.

Harry shook his head at his friend's stubbornness. "No. We need to now. It's alright if she sits this one out - I think it's best she does, actually."

"Why?" Ron questioned, still glancing over in Hermione's direction, where she was still mumbling to herself. "What's so important?"

"Well the chapter title, for one," Harry answered, his lips falling downwards into a frown. "**"Veela"**."

So he was right in his assumptions, Harry thought, eyeing Draco out of the corner of his eye.

**A/N:** **I hope you didn't mind the slight change in mood. I felt like I needed to add something to really give the story some depth. I'm actually excited about future chapters - like, really excited. :) **

**Hopefully this will make the story a bit more interesting for you. ^_^ I was hesitant to put this up, mostly because it doesn't contain much humor, but I couldn't help myself. Besides, there will be plenty of laughs to be had in the upcoming chapters, don't you worry. **


End file.
